Reencuentros
by Arken Elf
Summary: Historia entre El último seeker y Decepticons, retrata los conflictos que surgen entre los Autobots y Decepticons en su último reencuentro antes de la llegada de los Predacons. RID
1. Chapter 1

Reencuentros

Capítulo 1

La llegada

Notas del autor: Este fanction retrata los hechos ocurridos entre "El último seeker y Decepticons", la visión es un poco distinta, ya que nos da a conocer los sucesos y situaciones a los que se enfrentan no solo los Decepticon, sino también los Autobots, quienes han elegido el mismo mundo como hogar definitivo, creando un conflicto entre dos fracciones exiliadas, que no saben si aún existe guerra, todo esto a espaldas de los humanos.

………………….

El día parecía ser muy prometedor, el sol brillaba atravesando el profundo cielo azul con una claridad que sólo en mundos como ese se podían apreciar.

Optimus, continúo admirando el paisaje pensativo mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que paso la primera vez que visito ese lugar. La sensación de sentir el sol sobre su estructura por primera vez, con ese leve calor que acariciaba cada parte de su forma; con esos cromas tan llenos de vida.

-Una experiencia única- Se dijo retomando el confort de esas breves experiencias. El líder se acomodo, tomando asiento sobre la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies. Cuantas texturas, olores y colores recreaban ese paraíso terrenal.

Uno que estuvo a punto de perderse como nuestro verdadero hogar- Prosiguió dejando esas ideas a un lado.

-Paz- Comento cerrando sus ópticos para sentir la caricia del viento de verano, haciendo a un lado los problemas que debía enfrentar, para él esa experiencia era suficiente para relajarse y pensar.

Su llegada había sido difícil, muchos de los suyos se negaban aceptar la situación a la que habían sido obligados. Algunos incluso cuestionaron su decisión argumentando que estaba en un error.

La tensión entre todo su grupo había aumentado, las discusiones se convirtieron en su segunda preocupación. No había unión, no había cooperación, solo rencor entre tropas confusas y heridas. Tal vez no físicamente, pero si en otros sentidos. Algo comprensible considerando lo que sucedía. Aún así nunca imagino que los suyos se separarían, algunos internándose en otras partes del espacio, abandonando a los a su suerte, dejando atrás la causa.

Un golpe fuerte para el líder Autobot; pero tal vez lo que más le dolió fue que jamás se detuvieron a expresar sus sentimientos o ideas, simplemente se marcharon sin más.

-Sólo nos quedaba, desearles suerte en su nueva vida- Prosiguió, observando el rocío desaparecer con el toque de esa estrella llamada Sol.

-¿Cuantas veces quise hacer lo mismo?, mandar todo al olvido y huir por mi propia cuenta, ¿Cuántas veces simplemente pensé en que lo mejor era renunciar?, pero las miradas llenas de esperanza y fe por encontrar un nuevo hogar retuvieron mis pasos. No podía pensar de manera individualista, no con el futuro de los míos sobre mis brazos- Finalizo antes de levantarse para volver a ese caos que era su base.

-Buenos días líder- Se escucho el saludo de uno de los más jóvenes miembros del grupo de Optimus, el hermano menor de su ex segundo al mando; el hermano de Prowl.

-Buenos días Side, ¿Qué te trae por estos valles?- Replico el líder amablemente.

El gesto del joven deportivo cambio a un tono menos alegre mientras buscaba la manera de hablar.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- Le cuestiono Optimus comprendiendo su preocupación, ese chico era demasiado expresivo, tal vez hasta de más.

-Es… es Prowl señor, X-Brawn y yo estamos preocupados- Exclamo desviando la mirada.

El camión de Bomberos se cruzo de brazos, pero no replico permitiéndole al joven continuar.

SideBurn se percato de esto, prosiguiendo con su historia; el chico se preocupaba mucho por su hermano a quien estuvo a punto de perder Vorns atrás, él no fue capaz de entender la magnitud del problema desde el principio, pero con el tiempo los drásticos cambios en su hermano simplemente no le dejaban estar en paz. No sólo debía enfrentar el exilio con los suyos, si no también la lenta recuperación del táctico bajo su cuidado.

Una decisión errónea tal vez, pero desafortunadamente las pérdidas en la guerra fueron grandes, y los recursos eran limitados, trabajaban con lo que podían, mientras se adaptaban a ese nuevo hogar.

-Así que finalmente se encerró en el cuarto de tiro y desde entonces no ha dejado a nadie entrar- Finalizo el carro entrecruzando sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

-Se que es una tontería Optimus, pero ya no se que hacer, X-brawn me aseguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero tengo a los Spychargers encima quejándose por no poder acceder al lugar, y TA-I simplemente me dice que no puede ayudar- Finalizo el Autobot agobiado.

El líder le miro pacientemente indicándole a su tropa que le siguiera.

-Tu hermano ha estado bajo mucha presión Side, él solo esta tratando de aliviar la tensión a su manera- Exclamo el camión activando el puente espacial.

-No lo se Optimus, parece disfrutar torturarme cada vez que tiene oportunidad, su actitud es errática y poco amigable, siempre anda gritando y peleando, es como si no fuera realmente mi hermano- Murmuro el deportivo siguiendo a su líder.

-Veré que puedo hacer SideBurn, pero las dolencias de Prowl son cosas que probablemente solo el tiempo pueda curar- Contesto el camión dirigiéndose a la base.

La verdad es que su ex segundo actuaba así desde su rehabilitación después del último incidente. Otro problema más que añadir a la lista, como si no fuese suficiente con todo lo demás.

Un suspiro de resignación acompaño al viejo líder quien se mantuvo en el camino mientras pensaba en algunas posibles respuestas a ese dilema cuando una transmisión de la computadora de la base le detuvo.

-TA-I a Optimus Prime, esta es una transmisión de nivel 1, adelante- Se escucho la voz artificial.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora TA-I?- Pregunto Prime.

-Señor… captamos señales de una nave alienígena en el perímetro- Replico la computadora enviando algunas de las coordenadas.

-¿Tienen idea de su origen? ¿Es de alguna raza conocida?- Continuo el camión con preocupación.

-Si señor, por sus características parece ser un explorador Cybertroniano maximal- Fue la respuesta de la I.A.

-No puede ser- Se dijo Prime

………………………………

En el espacio…

Una nave se mantenía en orbita, fuera del alcance de los satélites humanos.

-Debemos aceptar que han mejorado en estos años- Comento Hook notando las señales de los aparatos humanos.

-Era de esperarse- Replico su líder.

El grupo había viajado una larga distancia alejándose de un mundo semi apocalíptico buscando encontrar un nuevo rumbo, como una mejor opción para vivir.

El camino había sido doloroso y largo, forjando esos links que unían a esa tripulación de un modo poco normal.

-Sin embargo las modificaciones que instalamos parecen estar haciendo su trabajo- Prosiguió el constructicon verificando las señales en su tablero.

-Perfecto, ahora solo debemos verificar si en efecto nuestros viejos conocidos andan por ahí- Comento el seeker enfocándose en su propia consola.

-Tal vez seria mejor, enviar un grupo de reconocimiento- Se escucho la sugerencia de Octane quien se limitaba a jugar cartas con los gemelos Lotus mientras esperaban el veredicto del seeker.

-No será necesario, estoy seguro de que si alguno de los Autobots esta ahí no tardaremos en detectarlos- Respondió el Jet plateado/carmesí.

-Si los encontramos que haremos, ¿Los atacaremos?- Continuo el triplecon.

Star le miro pensativo, en realidad no había pensado en eso, para los Autobots no eran más que un grupo de asesinos crueles que seguramente vendrían a continuar lo que habían dejado atrás.

Las batallas antes de su salida habían sido complicadas, ambos lados sufrieron grandes pérdidas en esos combates, muchos de los oficiales importantes habían caído, la mayoría por su propia mano. Era obvio que ningún Autobot querría siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda a tal personaje; mucho menos creer que venían en paz.

Aunque tampoco el seeker estaba seguro de si esa era su intención finalmente.

El rencor era un arma poderosa, como el odio o el miedo. Los Decepticons fueron la fuente de todos esos sentimientos en sus rivales, torturando y matando sin importarles nada más que la victoria, esa era la imagen de ellos ante el otro grupo Cybertroniano, por lo que estaban seguros de que la venganza sería el móvil de la otra fracción aunque fuesen Autobots.

Las cicatrices son demasiado profundas como para sanar, no existen palabras que expresen lo que ambos bandos sentían mutuamente. Años de guerra y agresión resguardadas en el fondo de sus chispas manchando su interior.

-Existen rumores de que Optimus continua siendo su líder- Dijo el Jumbo Jet notando la indecisión del otro aeroplano.

Para el seeker era algo imposible, pues el había visto la muerte de ese preciado guerrero a manos de su antiguo líder, también recordó a Rodimus el siguiente Prime cuando volvió a encontrarse con Octane en el cementerio Decepticon. La verdad es que muchos de los rumores del triplecon habían resultado ciertos, pero esto parecía ser menos probable.

-Si su líder es Optimus Prime, tendremos 2 opciones, la posibilidad de evitar un encuentro directo con un dialogo, o enfrentar la ira de un guía enardecido- Exclamo Star alejándose de la consola para poder apreciar el planeta que circulaban.

La escena era casi indescriptible, rodeada de azules y verdes, cromas tan familiares para el Jet, que parecía estar de nuevo en casa; la costumbre a veces es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, y como se dijo anteriormente, ese lugar parecía tener algo que los hacían regresar continuamente.

Ese lugar se había convertido en el siguiente punto estratégico de la guerra, los combates de ambos clanes no era un secreto entonces, aunque los años son rápidos de olvidar en el lenguaje humano, el seeker no podía evitar preguntarse si todavía existiría alguien que supiera de su existencia.

Por otro lado existía la posibilidad de que el triplecon estuviera en lo cierto.

Optimus Prime vivo y en todo su esplendor, el más grande rival de su antiguo líder; el nombre resonó en su mente despertando un sentimiento de ansiedad bastante intenso. Él no le temía a ese guerrero, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir respeto. Inconscientemente revivió algunos momentos en los que dudo si sus opciones habían sido correctas, momentos en los que sin pensar deseo estar en el bando contrario, pero el temor por Megatron fue más fuerte, al menos hasta que sus instintos despertaron la necesidad de superarle.

-Solo quedaba o ganar su respeto o elmnarle-

Pero Optimus era diferente,;un ejemplo digno a seguir, él único capaz de motivar a miles a seguir adelante sin importar la derrota, el único capaz de sacrificarse por el bienestar del los otros estuviesen o no bajo su mando, el único que podía cambiar las palabras de paz por el arma con igual eficacia, solo si era necesario.

-No se si tus palabras impliquen una buena noticia o una mala- Finalizo el Jet sin moverse.

………………………..

En el planeta…

Prime había llegado al cuarto de control principal, la mitad de la base aún estaba en construcción pero el centro de operaciones funcionaba decentemente.

Era difícil trabajar a toda capacidad ocultándose de los terrestres mientras construían una nueva ciudad bajo tierra.

-Muéstrame todo lo que los escanners pudieron detectar- Comando el camión carmesí.

Algunos esquemas se reflejaron en las pantallas presentes, pero la información continuaba siendo escasa.

-No hay manera de conocer sus intenciones o quien la comanda; un sistema de bloqueo oculta las señales internas de nuestros escanners, Sugerencia establecer contacto con la sección de comando- Exclamo la computadora central.

El Autobot observo un momento más los esquemas presentes, ¿Quiénes serían?, ¿Cuáles serian sus verdaderas intenciones?, obviamente se ocultaban de los terrestres, algo que lo hizo relajarse un poco, pues indicaba que no estaban ahí para invadir al menos.

-¿Estarán aquí por nosotros?- Se pregunto. A su espalda la presencia de uno de sus más fieles tropas se hizo presente, otro veterano de guerra como él.

Una interesante situación- Argumento Mirage aproximándose.

-Lo sé, los esquemas nos muestran que podrían ser Maximales, pero ¿Para que vendrían aquí?-Comento el líder enfocando las pantallas.

El otro Autobot le imito, mirando las escenas con detenimiento.

-Al menos aún no han revelado su posición a los humanos- Exclamo

-En efecto, TA-I sugiere una comunicación directa, pero no se si sea inteligente revelar nuestra presencia- Dijo Prime analíticamente.

-Nuestros recursos son limitados, si es amiga podrían ser de ayuda, pero si no…- Prosiguió el líder levemente.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia TA-I?- Pregunto Optimus.

-Curso de acción limitado, no hay suficiente información para desarrollar nuevas propuestas- Contesto la I.A.

-Buena táctica- Comento Mirage.

-Supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones, sin embargo no pienso revelar nada hasta no tener información concreta. TA-I mantente pendiente de sus movimientos, avísame si hay cambios en su estado- Comando el camión al momento.

………………………………..

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente para la tripulación de la nave, al parecer los Autobús se encontraban en tierra, pero habían decidido no revelar su presencia.

-Es interesante- Pensó el seeker, -La señal que recibimos hace rato era de un escaner Cybertroniano, definitivamente tecnología Autobot, pero no se han hecho presentes, tampoco hay información en los canales terrestres que den información de su presencia en tierra. Obviamente se encuentran de incógnito, algo irónico considerando la primera vez.

-En ese tiempo no importaba ser descubiertos, después de todo aún teníamos Cybertron- Se dijo

-Un inteligente curso de acción- Exclamo el seeker finalmente -Nos están obligando a dar el primer paso- Continuo caminando hacia su consola de mando.

-Bien, tomaremos la iniciativa, ya me canse de esperar -Octane, tracen un curso de ingreso a al tierra; no quiero que seamos detectados por los humanos, así que establezcan el descenso en un área que no este poblada- Comando el Jet simplemente.

La nave viro conforme la trayectoria indicada preparándose para entrar en la atmósfera.

-Al fin vamos a casa- Se dijo

……………………………………

La señal de alerta resonó en la base Autobot, los mechas disponibles corrieron al área central encontrándose con los hechos.

-La nave ha comenzado el descenso, sus coordenadas se establecen en un área no poblada- Informo la computadora revelando el curso de ingreso.

-Finalmente han decidido bajar- Pensó Optimus - ¿Puedes descifrar las coordenadas de aterrizaje con la trayectoria actual?- Le cuestiono el camión esperando la respuesta.

A su lado las tropas se aproximaron con la curiosidad impresa en sus miradas.

-Tenemos compañía de casa- Exclamo Prime, informando la situación actual. El mapa virtual se ilumino en las pantallas marcando el punto de descenso.

-La ubicación se encuentra justo a la mitad del desierto, el puente espacial ya tiene acceso a esa área, pero las reservas de energía sólo permitirán el viaje de 3 elementos-Informo la I.A.

-No conocemos sus intenciones Optimus, yo recomiendo que lleves un elemento de seguridad y uno con ventajas en exploración y combate, es una recomendación táctica al menos- Se escucho la voz de Prowl quien se había unido al resto.

El Mecha podía estar algo afectado, pero cuando se trataba de problemas de esa índole su actitud cambiaba, recuperando lo que lo había hecho merecedor de su antiguo puesto.

-¿A quien sugieres?- Le cuestiono su líder, respetado sus palabras; después de todo era uno de las mechas más experimentados y su conocimiento sobre la vida terrestre era prácticamente irremplazable.

Sugiero que lleves a un Spycharger, sus habilidades de camuflaje pueden ser útiles en emergencias, así como sus conocimientos en reparaciones de campo, no doy por hecho que sean enemigos, pero hay que estar prevenidos- Respondió la patrulla con una seriedad única.

Las recomendaciones sonaban bastante razonables.

-Y si me lo permite señor me gustaría formar parte del equipo también- Continuo.

El resto del grupo lo miro incapaces de creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-Con todo respeto señor, dijo otro Autobot, no creo que sea prudente permitir que él vaya, es decir, conozco su expediente, pero aún no esta lo suficientemente recuperado para esta clase de encuentro- Prosiguió el otro vehículo externando su preocupación.

-Señor, se que he no he tenido un comportamiento ejemplar, pero permítame acompañarlo, yo tengo una amplia experiencia en situaciones de esa clase y conozco los procedimientos al respecto- Respondió Prowl omitiendo el "Yo escribí como la mitad de ellos"

Optimus observo a sus tropas quienes le miraban esperando una respuesta, era verdad que ambos guerreros tenían argumentos válidos, pero no era el momento para incitar más discusiones entre ellos, sin embargo él era un líder justo, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad; más si habían sacrificado todo por eso.

-Se que deseas acompañarnos Prowl, comprendo a la perfección tus argumentos- Comenzó notando el gesto de decepción que se reflejo en el rostro del táctico, tal vez no replico nada, manteniéndose firme, resignado a obtener una respuesta negativa; pero su mirada era conocida para Prime, quien convivió con él como segundo por años.

-Optimus señor, yo se que mi hermano es capaz de hacer un buen trabajo- Interrumpió SideBurn como siempre, -Si le brinda la oportunidad se que no le decepcionará- Prosiguió defendiendo al táctico, el orgullo en su voz solo mostraba la fe que aún conservaba el joven deportivo en su hermano.

La patrulla se extraño de esto, acababan de tener una discusión y aún así Side parecía haberlo perdonado.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- Interrumpió Hot Shot, el líder de los Spychargers, -Confío en que será capaz de cumplir cualquier tarea asignada; en lo que a mi respecta, dejaría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo- Finalizo dejando en claro su punto.

Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

-Como decía, he tomado una decisión- Interrumpió Prime, callando a todos -Llevare conmigo a Hot Shot y a Prowl- Finalizo cerrando las discusiones.

-Probablemente muchos no estén de acuerdo, pero es importante que comprendan la importancia de esta misión, y a pesar de lo que crean, se que Prowl esta calificado para ese trabajo, lo ha demostrado infinidad de veces en batalla. No es momento de discriminaciones o juicios injustificados, no tenemos idea de quien sea nuestro visitante, pero lo mejor será ir preparado para todo- Explico el líder en un tono paciente pero sin dejar de lado el leve toque de autoridad que representaba.

Nadie más objeto a la decisión, abriéndoles paso.

-Mantendremos comunicación todo el tiempo, -TA-I activa el puente espacial- Ordeno el líder carmesí, transformándose.

Tanto Hot Shot como Prowl le siguieron.

Los tres vehículos partieron poco después, listos para todo.

……………………………….

Por su parte, en el desierto el descenso fue exitoso, la gran estructura bajo con velocidad, pasando desapercibida para los habitantes originarios.

-Aterrizaje exitoso- Dijo uno de los Lotus apagando los motores para evitar futuras detecciones.

-Starscream, tenemos una lectura de energía a un kilómetro de distancia- Informo el otro Lotus al momento.

-Vaya, fueron rápidos- Se dijo el seeker alistándose. El esperaba una visita de esa índole, pero no tan rápido, tal vez sus rivales también estaban cansados de esperar o no deseaban que el resto de la población descubriera nada acerca de su llegada.

-Es momento de averiguar si los rumores son verdad- Pensó caminando fuera del puente, -Octane, Hook, vengan conmigo, el resto será mejor que espere, este encuentro puede que no sea amigable, por lo que necesito que estén preparados para cualquier acción, Dead End mantén los cañones en línea y alerta a los otros triplecon para que sepan lo que enfrentamos- Exclamo retirándose.

Los Decepticons atravesaron la estructura con velocidad esperando la llegada de sus rivales, quienes no tardaron en mostrarse.

-Esto va a ser interesante- Comento Star al divisar al trío de vehículos a quines no reconoció.

Octane se tenso al momento, él quería evadir la confrontación, pero esas figuras le eran desconocidas, por lo que no sabía que esperar.

Hook por su parte se veía tranquilo, casi aburrido.

Star decidido se mantuvo de pie analizando los autos que se acercaban.

-No importa lo que suceda, no nos retiraremos, ya hemos pasado por muchos problemas como para darnos por vencidos, nosotros también merecemos tener un hogar- Se dijo sin revelar más.

Los autos se detuvieron a unos metros tras el camión de bomberos que dirigía en el centro…

Ambas partes se observaron por unos instantes, la tensión creció en los alrededores, pero no hubo acciones que la rompieran.

Con un rápido movimiento los autos se transformaron, el par de deportivos eran desconocidos, pero el camión de rescate era inconfundible. Al parecer las fuentes de Octane nunca se equivocaban.

Era él justamente, con su postura y grandeza, la columna vertebral Autobot en persona.

-Optimus Prime- El nombre resonó con sutileza, escapando de los labios del Jet de combate.

Para el Autobot la sorpresa fue igual o mayor al percatarse de quienes eran los presentes, con esas insignias púrpuras marcando su bando, con esa fortaleza que creyó única de Megatron, pero lo más impresionante fue toparse con el líder. Un seeker; Prime pensó que estaban extintos, pero al notar los cromas este se le hizo extremadamente familiar.

-Optimus Prime -Se escucho la exclamación con su nombre, la voz era diferente como parte de la figura, pero la mirada en esos ópticos rojizos le revelo la verdad.

Como un sueño, los temores se hicieron presentes.

-No puede ser- Se dijo…

-Ese Seeker es…-

El mismo que había asesinado a sus tropas a sangre fría, el segundo al mando de lo Decepticons, el causante de infinitos planes de destrucción y crueldad, la pesadilla del aire.

-El famoso Comandante aéreo, reconocido por sus victorias, lo que para ellos representaron terribles derrotas.

-Starscream-

…………………………………..

Notas del autor: Este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, que retrata los problemas que ambos bandos tanto Autobots como Decepticons tuvieron que enfrentar antes de la llegada Predacon.

Es verdad que el grupo de Star ha tenido problemas, pero no todo ha sido color de rosa para Optimus y su grupo.

COm saben estas historias se retratan en RID.

Esperando sea de su agrado. Se despide su autora Arken elf


	2. Punto de Quiebre

Capítulo 2

Punto de quiebre

Notas del autor: Gracias por los comentarios, en efecto pensé que este conflicto se merecía su propia historia, me alegra que les haya gustado la idea.

……………………………………

Starscream…

El nombre resonó en su mente trayendo consigo el dolor de la muerte en una renovada versión…

Las escenas de ese ataque, de esos asesinatos a sangre fría regresaron con toda fuerza, mientras él se perdía en ese momento de oscuridad y desesperación.

-Prowl- Escucho su nombre en voz de los fantasmas quienes le cazaban cada noche, el recordatorio de esos gestos quienes no le dejaban vivir en paz, llamándolo para que se uniera a destino final.

Cuanto tiempo paso huyendo en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar el camino a casa, consiente de que el llegaría, pero no los demás.

La culpabilidad le asalto con fuerza, haciéndole claro la falla que cometió. -Tantas vidas perdidas bajo tu cargo, ellos confiaban en ti y fallaste- Se repitió, mientras observaba la realidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso culpándose de ese hecho?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tratando de olvidar y superar esa desesperación? ¿Por qué no puedo aceptarlo?, ¿Por qué?- Se repitió una y otra vez encerrándose en esa pesadilla personal.

-Todos creen que estas loco- Escucho las afirmaciones de su hermano mayor.-Yo se que no es así, acéptalo y sigue con tu vida-Le decían una y otra vez; como si eso fuese realmente ayudar.

-Nadie confía en ti, nadie lo hará jamás, todos se marcharon, todos te abandonaron, incuso Jazz a quien consideraste tu mejor amigo-

No, no, no… Tanto para superarlo, tanto, y ahora esta de nuevo aquí frente a mí como si nada hubiese sucedido, con esa misma postura arrogante y fría.

-Starscream…-

-Ellos jamás lo entenderán, ellos no estuvieron ahí, sólo él y yo sabemos la verdad.

………………………..

Optimus observo fríamente al Decepticon líder, él sabía que esa confrontación se daría tarde o temprano, pero jamás lo imagino a manos de ese guerrero en particular.

-Los tiempos de guerra terminaron- Se dijo; pero no sabía que esperar. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos problemas, eso no parecía real. Pero la experiencia le decía que las cosas buenas nunca eran de toque fácil.

A su lado la figura de su ex primer oficial se tenso al escuchar el nombre de un modo antinatural.

Cuanto expreso a través de esa simple mirada, el cansancio, el dolor de todas esas perdidas, de todos esos cargos que el mismo se auto impuso por haber sido capaz de sobrevivir.

-Como te atreves- Murmuro, en un tono lleno de resentimiento y soledad, -Como te atreves a venir a este lugar- Repitió el enforcer aumentando el nivel de fuerza en cada palabra.

Asaltado por los recuerdos, olvido la realidad…

Hot Shot vio venir el movimiento corriendo hacia su camarada antes de que hiciera algo tonto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-Se que esto marcara el final de todo, pero no me importa, no me importa porque no tengo más que perder- Exclamo con desesperación la patrulla trasformándose nuevamente. Él vehículo acelero marcando un objetivo final.

El movimiento fue rápido, así como el rechinido del neumático sobre la tierra y el polvo, cual quejido el escenario se nublo de polvo y tierra con la salida del enforcer; Hot Shot trato de retenerlo pero no lo alcanzo, siendo esquivado fácilmente por el táctico.

Octane al ver lo que sucedía se adelanto tratando de bloquear el camino, pero con un impulso el carro salto de manera sorprendente tan sólo para acertar en el punto final.

El seeker lo miro extrañado, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese Autobot?- Se dijo notando la exactitud en sus movimientos con un toque característico y familiar.

-¡NO PROWL!- Escucho el grito del auto negro quien segundos antes había tratado de detenerlo.

-¿Prowl?- Se pregunto recordando al táctico y segundo bajo el mando de Prime.

-No puede ser Prowl- Se repitió.

-¡Muere!- Exclamo el vehículo policíaco, después de esquivar a Octane, su forma cambio nuevamente mostrando esos ojos dorados llenos de rencor, tan distintos a los del último encuentro.

…………………………………..

Starscream…

Lo recuerdo bien; como si fuera ayer.

-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, El mismo Autobot otra vez, pero no debería estar impresionado, no conmigo aquí, aunque yo podría haber jurado que lo había matado, debió morir por mi mano vorns atrás.

Pero si he aprendido algo, es que el destino nunca es justo y le gusta jugar cual mesa de ajedrez, es una lastima en verdad.

Las escenas de ese ataque seguían vagando por su mente recordándole el instante en el que lo enfrento.

Como oficial se detuvo frente a él apuntando su arma, esperando proteger a su tripulación, pero jamás fue capaz de prever sus movimientos a traición; estaban solos en esa batalla y lo sabían.

-¿Cómo olvidar esos últimos momentos que marcaron el resto de su vida?

Ninguno dijo nada, el tiempo era reducido, pero él sólo tenia algo en mente y eso era ganar.

Sin remordimiento alguno jalo el gatillo de Megatron, manteniendo el fuego abierto a pesar de haber acertado en el primer impacto. Él táctico debía morir ese día.

No hubo gritos, no nada, sólo la figura del vehículo desplomándose después del infernal ataque. Por un costado el resto de sus amigos quiso ayudar pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sin dudar un segundo la mira enfoco a su siguiente víctima, el Médico, otro oficial tal vez, pero su destrucción sería menos dolorosa que la del táctico en jefe.

-Adiós Autobots- Se dijo acabando con todos a bordo.

-Ese ataque marco un principio y un fin en la historia de ambos bandos.

Muchas cosas resultaron de ese combate, que más que eso; fue una masacre de su parte, bien planeada por supuesto, un infalible plan.

……………………….

Prowl…

La mirada del médico su amigo segundos antes de su muerte fue lo último que alcanzo a divisar antes de enfrentar a esa figura, era diferente entonces pero tan parecida.

¿Cómo olvidar la risa burlona de sus atacantes quienes reposaban a espaldas de su asesino?, La frialdad transmitida a través de esos ópticos carmesí. El odio sembrado a través de tantas eras expresado en un solo momento.

A patrulla diviso al Triplecon, pero lo esquivo con facilidad; su objetivo no era él después de todo. Con los flash de esos momentos repitiéndose a cada movimiento, con cada giro, con cada intersección.

El arma apunto con eficacia dejándole ver que ese era el fin. Era ese el poder del gran Megatron, líder de los decepticons, uno de los causantes de esa cruenta guerra. ¿Cuántos habían muerto gracias a esa arma?, era imposible de saber, pero lo que más le impacto fue la decisión del Seeker quien apuntaba sin siquiera dudar.

Su mano presiono el gatillo una y otra vez, esperando ganar tiempo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El dolor le invadió por completo llevándose consigo todo lo que alguna vez fue, su vida, su personalidad, pero más devastador; la vida de sus compañeros y amigos.

-El dolor llego a un punto crítico, mientras sus últimos pensamientos moraron en esa nave militar. No fue para su familia, no fue para sus amigos, si no para él, el seeker, el asesino, el que apunto y ataco.

………………………………..

Optimus lo sintió; el confiaba en el táctico, el sabía que podía controlarse a pesar de las dudas de los otros, sin embargo el destino era cruel sin importar lo que hiciesen o cual fuese el bando. Prowl aún estaba demasiado sensible con lo que había estado experimentando, sobre todo después de haberse enterado de la desaparición de dos de sus mejores amigos en acción, noticia que llego a ser del conocimiento del Táctico por error.

La mayoría sabía acerca de los sobrevivientes de esa batalla, la cual no era más que historia para ellos; pero para ese Mecha en particular parecía haber sido casi ayer. Pues su vida dio un giro drástico gracias a eso.

Él no confiaba en ese seeker, eso era un hecho, pero comenzar con un ataque violento no era la opción, sin querer empeorar la situación, hizo lo único que podía antes de desatar una segunda guerra.

-Lo siento Prowl, pero la venganza no es algo que simplemente pueda aceptar- Se dijo apuntando su cañón de agua y con toda la fuerza disponible antes de realizar el disparo.

El impacto fue tal que envió al enforcer contra el piso con una fuerza monumental, el táctico no fue capaz de levantarse después de eso. Mojado y apenado se mantuvo en el piso mirando hacia el cielo.

El baño parecía haberlo regresado a sus sentidos, él jamás habría hecho eso con anterioridad, pero sin una computadora de batalla que le ayudase a controlar esos sentimientos, no lo pudo evitar. El odio seguía presente en su chispa, dañando su razón y la visión de las cosas.

Muy dentro de él sintió la tristeza que sus hermanos experimentaban a causa suya, de dolor que les causaba con cada arranque de furia, él no era así, pero ellos no escuchaban esos gritos ni esas explosiones, no veían ese láser atravesar su estructura cada vez que sus ópticos se cerraban.

-No soy digno de ser llamado Autobot- Susurro ignorando la figura que se aproximaba.

Ya nada le importaba.

………………………..

-¡Alto!- Se escucho la orden del líder Autobot quien se percato de la presencia de los otros Decepticon. Los guerreros abandonaron la nave al percatarse del movimiento del Autobot. Ellos no sabían quien era o porque reaccionaba, pero su misión era clara, defender lo suyo y a su líder.

El Seeker miro a Optimus levantando la mano tranquilizando a los suyos.

-Interesante movimiento Prime- Exclamo fríamente en un tono casi sarcástico.

Los Triplecon levantaron al enforcer deteniéndolo.

-No se lo que haces aquí Starscream, desconozco tus intenciones, pero retener a uno de los nuestros no es modo de comenzar una plática - Exclamo el camión de bomberos con seriedad.

-Tampoco lo es atacar sin preguntar, pensé que ustedes Autobots defendían la paz sobre todo, pero sus acciones parecen demostrar lo contrario- Argumento el Jet con un tono mordaz.

-Déjate de juegos Decepticon- Replico Prime

-No es un juego Optimus Prime, a pesar del concepto que tengas de nosotros no estamos aquí para un mero enfrentamiento, aunque creo que tu ya sospechas eso; sin embargo las cosas se han complicado un poco después de las acciones de tan reconocido oficial- Contesto Star manteniéndose firme en su posición, sus intenciones eran desconocidas para sus rivales, pero la historia hablaba por si sola , era obvio que sus rivales estuviesen renuentes a creer que ellos eran capaces de otra cosa que no fuese enfocado a la agresión.

El líder Autobot era paciente e inteligente, no juzgaba sin tener pruebas, o conocer los hechos, la experiencia le había enseñado que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y mucho menos con seres como ese.

-Si tus palabras son ciertas Starscream, libera a mi tropa- Replico el camión de bomberos.

-No lo creo Prime, Si realmente estas interesado en algún trato, deja al oficial enfrentar el castigo por sus acciones y no habrá más resentimientos- Argumento el Seeker. El conocía a su rival, sabía que jamás abandonaría a los suyos a menos que no tuviese opción, y aún así siempre regresaban para una segunda pelea. Pero no podía evitar disfrutar probar el punto de ruptura de cada rival.

-¿Cómo se que hablas con la verdad?, tus acciones tampoco me han demostrado nada que me permitan crear un juicio positivo de ti- Respondió el guardián de la matriz

-Un argumento interesante e inteligente; -Se dijo el Seeker- Tienes razón Prime, yo no tengo nada que pruebe mis intenciones, excepto el hecho de que ninguno de los míos ha atacado aún, lo único que hicieron fue retener a tu táctico en defensa propia- Contesto el Jet con sencillez.

-Como te dije, demuestra tu buena voluntad y déjalo o enfréntanos para reiniciar la lucha, igual que la última vez- Afirmo el Jet Decepticon.

Hot Shot observo a Optimus pero no actuó, el confiaba en la decisión de su líder sin importar de cual se tratará. El Spycharger se mantuvo en línea, como lo hubiese hecho Prowl alguna vez en el pasado.

El tiempo no pasa sin cambiarnos o afectarnos.

……………………………

En la Base…

-¡Sabía que esto pasaría!- Exclamo Rapid Rail del grupo de trenes bala, ¿Por qué no lo habían escuchado?, esos sentimentalismos sólo les habían traído más problemas, como si no fuese suficiente con los que ya experimentaban en ese punto.

-Ese Autobot no es de fiar, esta medio loco, la verdad es que debieron dejarlo morir en esa batalla, de menos sería recordado como héroe y no como…- Pero la oración no término, encontrándose con un furioso SideBurn sobre él. La diferencia de tamaños era obvia, pero al parecer al Viper eso no le importó, -¿Cómo se atrevió ese tren hablar así de su hermano?, de no ser por su apoyo y sus unidades las cosas nunca habrían estado a su favor.

-¡Cállate!- Grito el joven deportivo, -¡No sabes nada!, ¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas!- Exclamo justo cuando el resto de las tropas lo retuvo.

-Tranquilo Side- Le dijo Cross Raid sosteniéndolo, -Todos entendemos lo que sientes- Continuo tratando de calmar al jovencito, -Ahora dejemos todo en manos de Optimus, ¿Okay?, él siempre sabe que hacer- Le aseguro el otro deportivo de cromas azulados.

-Lo se, lo se- Contesto el Viper tristemente, -Pero l enojo continuo presente, no hacia el tren, no hacia su hermano, si no hacia él, quien presiono la situación sin querer ver la realidad.

-Maldición- Pensó, -¿Por qué tenia que suceder esto?, al fin todo parecía estar tomando un rumbo positivo, pero ahora…

-Tu no sabes lo que se siente creer que has perdido a un hermano, no tienes idea de lo difícil que todo esto ha sido- Susurro SideBurn enfocando el suelo, - Ha sido complicado pelear por querer que viva, sobre todo cuando él mismo pensó lo mismo que tú- Comento el chico soltándose de aquellos que trataban de calmarlo para transformarse y salir sin decir adonde.

X-Brawn miro por un momento al tren antes de salir detrás de su otro hermano.

-Felicidades- Le reprimió Midnigth Express a su compañero observando a las otras dos figuras desaparecer.

………………………………

Al mismo tiempo en el Desierto…

-¿Cuál será la respuesta Optimus Prime?- Le cuestiono el Jet militar.

-No abandonare a mi tropa Starscream, y menos a manos de los Decepticons, si deseas tratar algo hazlo ahora- Comento el camión de Bomberos.

El seeker sonrió, eso si se lo esperaba, el gran Prime peleando por los suyos, nunca decepcionaría a sus hombres de eso estaba seguro.

Sin embargo las cosas no podían ser así de sencillas, la verdad es que el Jet no tenía las intenciones de seguir los pasos de su ex líder, pero tampoco podía dejarse ver como complaciente y suave, la fortaleza de los suyos dependía de sus decisiones, cada acto, cada cosa afectaría a los suyos. Ellos estaban ahí por las mismas razones que sus rivales, pero no lo aceptarían así como así.

-No- Exclamo el avión, - No voy a liberarlo Prime, por lo que puedo ver el actuó por su cuenta, déjalo que enfrente el resultado de sus acciones, como dije antes el resto no tiene porque pagar por su mala decisión- Dijo el Jet haciendo énfasis en sus puntos.

Optimus no sabía el porque de la insistencia del seeker, pero lo que si sabía es que el tratar con él jamás sería lo mismo que tratar con Megatron. Aunque ahora el Jet parecía ser más comprensivo, sin embargo no había manera de creerle, definitivamente no después de ese historial, -¡Siempre has sabido interpretar a tus rivales!, siempre has argumentado que todos merecen otra oportunidad, pero ese Decepticon en particular, le podía transmitir todo, excepto confianza.

-Váyanse- Se escucho la voz del táctico quien no peleo contra sus atacantes.

-Yo me busque esto, el seeker tiene razón, nadie más debe pagar por mis errores; después de todo he roto cada regla Autobot y he manchado nuestro nombre en el proceso- Afirmó Prowl incapaz de mantener la mirada con su líder.

-Lo que suceda conmigo yo me lo busque, me lo merezco- Se dijo el vehículo policiaco, -quizá entonces pueda estar en paz- Finalizo para si.

Las palabras llegaron a los audios, tanto de Octane como de Dead End. Detalle que despertó la curiosidad del Stunticon.

-¿Y bien Prime?, ya escuchaste a tu segundo, ¿Por qué no haces caso de su propuesta?, después de todo ese su trabajo- Exclamo el líder Decepticon.

Optimus y Hot Shot le miraron, ninguno había negado el cargo que los guerreros rivales argumentaban, ellos no sabían nada de lo que había pasado, no comprendían los problemas que los Autobots enfrentaban ni el porque de nada, suponían que las cosas eran como eran tal y como antes.

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen Starscream, este es un ultimátum, deja ir a mi tropa y consideraremos un alto al fuego- Advirtió Optimus.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- Le tentó el Jet maliciosamente.

-Entonces no responderé por lo que pueda suceder- Finalizo el camión de rescate.

-Prefieres arriesgar a cientos de humanos por un Autobot, realmente haz cambiado- Reclamo Star con un tono medio decepcionado, aunque en realidad le intrigaba la respuesta del guardián de la matriz.

Ese comentario estaba enfocado a presionar a Optimus, intentando conocer sus límites, realmente era algo que el Seeker no podía evitar, el probar e investigar las cosas era parte de su naturaleza y a pesar de su experiencia habían cosas que simplemente no podía cambiar.

Prime fue una postura importante en su carrera, él admiro cosas de ese líder, cosas que deseaba probar o conocer.

Ni los Decepticons ni los Autobots actuaron, por un momento las cosas parecían comenzar a tomar eso tintes violetos que tuvieron tiempo atrás, ambos se apuntaban sin agredirse, pero se veía que estaban dispuestos a todo.

El resto de las tropas de Optimus observaba con atención desde su base, atrapados incapaces de ir ayudar.

-¿Qué es lo que ambos harían?

-¿Cómo reaccionarían a eso?

Preguntas que embargaron la mente de los presentes, matándolos con la frustración y desesperación.

……………………………….

Finalmente fue Prowl quien reacciono, soltándose del agarre del triplecon para levantar su arma y abrir fuego hacia Optimus y Hot Shot.

-¿Qué diablos?- Exclamo el Spycharger exaltado, pues ese movimiento era completamente inesperado.

Los Decepticons volvieron a derribar al enforcer manteniéndolo firme contra el piso; incluso para ellos ese movimiento era una locura pero no dieron a conocer su sentir.

Optimus capto el mensaje perfectamente comprendiendo los deseos de su tropa.

-El no esta bien, aún no se ha recuperado- Escucho las palabras del tren en mente, esa sería una buena justificación para terminar con eso, pero sería devastador para Prowl; consiente de los deseos del guerrero, Prime simplemente asintió.

-Confió en ti, viejo amigo- Se dijo regresando su atención al Seeker.

-24 Horas Decepticon, 24 horas para plantear tus intenciones, nosotros respetaremos ese tiempo como muestra de buena voluntad, pero será todo; a cambio esperaré la promesa de que respetarás a tu prisionero Autobot- Confirmo Prime devolviéndolo en perfectas condiciones.

Starscream no se esperaba eso después de todo; el líder estaba dejando voluntariamente a su hombre, con la propuesta de encontrarse nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no?- Se dijo, después de sus experiencias en Charr, debería estar acostumbrado a cualquier sorpresa.

-Este bien, Prowl estará en nuestra custodia por 24 horas, pero no puedo prometer que no recibirá un castigo por sus acciones. Sin embargo te aseguro que lo tendrás vivo en el tiempo establecido- Finalizo el seeker indicándole a las tropas que volvieran a la nave.

Todos respetaron la decisión sin intervenir, volviendo a su nave sin más argumentos, la actitud de esos Decepticons impresiono a Prime, al parecer Starscream se había ganado no sólo su confianza si no también su lealtad, de un modo que ni siquiera Megatron logro en el pasado.

La actitud del Jet era poco común, sabía y experimentada, analítica como la de un buen líder. Algo realmente importante debió suceder para que ese grupo llegara.

La intriga sobre los sucesos que forjaron esa extraña unidad despertó en su chispa, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

El líder Autobot se sintió culpable por haber dejado a Prowl, pero algo en su interior le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Sólo espero que SideBurn y X-Brawn me perdonen- Se dijo

-Serán sólo 24 horas, él es fuerte- Replico Hot Shot decepcionado por no haber previstotas las cosas antes, incapaz de actuar a tiempo no detuvo a su camarada.

Optimus Prime acepto las palabras del auto negro abriendo el puente espacial para reiniciar su viaje de vuelta a casa.

……………………………………..

Por su parte los Decepticons regresaron al interior de su transporte, encerrando al prisionero en una habitación, pues al parecer los máximales no contaban con celdas en sus naves.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Starscream?- Le cuestiono Octane mirando la puerta sellada que aprisiona al Autobot.

-Algo raro sucede con ellos- Contesto el Seeker; -Su actitud no es como lo esperaba después de todo- Prosiguió

-Bueno, ellos también fueron exiliados Star, tú y yo lo comprobamos- Respondió el Jumbo Jet recordándole su leve estancia en Cybertron.

En efecto los Autobots habían sido expulsados, a pesar de todo su sufrimiento y sacrificio.

Después de todo para que una guerra se de; deben existir dos partes y las dos siempre pierden más de lo que ganan.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Pensó el Seeker abriendo la puerta de la improvisada Celda. –Quiero saber lo que realmente sucedió, quiero entender porque fueron expulsados- Exclamo entrando en la habitación. Al otro lado un confundido Autobot le miro sin siquiera levantarse de su rincón.

Octane comprendió la implicación en esa oración dejando a su camarada a solas.

-Estaré en el puente- Comento alejándose.

-¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Habían tomado la decisión correcta?, El primer encentro no podía considerarse como positivo, aunque tampoco del todo perdido- Razono el Triplecon.

-No te preocupes demasiado, finalmente ya estamos aquí y nadie va a echarnos- Le aseguro Hook pasando a su lado, como si leyera su mente. El pensamiento le acuso un escalofrío a la Pipa tranquilizándose al saber que no había Soundwaves por ahí.

-Si me necesitan, estaré en la enfermería- Finalizo en constructicon alejándose.

………………………………

Optimus avanzo con dirección a la base. Prowl se quedo atrás, pero había sido por decisión propia. Él habría peleado el tiempo necesario, pero algo en su interior le hizo ver que esa era la opción correcta.

-El necesita enfrentar sus demonios y fantasmas, tal vez esta es la manera de hacerlo, es posible que este encentro no haya sido del todo una casualidad-

Primus tiene misteriosos modos de trabajar

……………………………………..

A lo lejos en un área sumamente poblada un Viper recorría las carreteras sin conocer el resultado del encuentro, su chispa dolía mientras maldecía su suerte, cerca de ahí un todo terreno lo rastreaba, permitiéndole su espacio, pero sin dejarlo solo completamente. Después de todo Prowl no era su único hermano.

……………………………………

Notas del Autor: Yo creo que ese encuentro era justo lo que Prowl necesitaba, nadamas imaginar el trauma que debió experimentar en ese ataque mencionado "Película g1" es normal comprender su actitud, ahora Optimus no abandona a su amigo, pero sabe que es momento de dejarlo enfrentar eso que no lo deja vivir y quizá sea la oportunidad que necesita para seguir.

Por otro lado la actitud de los Decepticons es en cierto modo extraña y desconcertante, no en el mal sentido, pero al notar su actitud no sabe que esperar de ellos, Starscream si que tiene historial, así como sus guerreros. LA madurez en ellos ha hecho dudar a Optimus acerca de sus intenciones.

Las cosas parecen complicarse para ambas partes poco a poco, ninguno es lo que el otro pensaba.

Los dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado este comienzo. ATENTAMENTE Arken elf.


	3. Confusión

Capitulo 3

Confusión

Notas Del autor: Mil gracias Tavata, Fantasía de un ángel, Shadir y Elena, esta historia esta escrita especialmente para ustedes los que me acompañaron en El ultimo Seeker y Decepticons.

GRACIAS!!!!

………………………..

Las cosas nunca son simples en la vida y los cambios a veces afectan más de lo que deseamos mostrar.

……………………….

Starscream entro en la habitación que contenía a su reciente prisionero quien le observo un momento antes de desviar nuevamente su mirada. Él enforncer le había pedido a su líder que se marchara sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto les traería a sus hermanos.

-Eso pasa cuando dejas de pensar en ellos tanto tiempo, cuando su mera presencia no se vuelve más que eso, sin implicar algo más- Pensó posando su mano sobre el pecho con el gran símbolo rojizo sobre esa clara superficie cuadrada poco familiar. –He pasado tiempo así, pero aún hay cosas a las que no me puedo acostumbrar- Continuo tratando de borrar esos momentos que volvían asaltarle una vez más.

Memorias enterradas que debieron permanecer así.

El Seeker le miro analizando sus reacciones. Por un momento el Autobot parecía consiente de su situación, pero minutos después se interno e ese mundo personal dejando el resto de largo.

-¿Es esto el resultado de mis propias acciones?- Se pregunto intrigado; no era tristeza o lástima lo que le hacía continuar, si no esa curiosidad única que le identificaba como sekeer.

-¿Hablaras civilizadamente o tendremos que optar por las medidas drásticas?- Le cuestiono el Jet recargándose en el muro; a su lado la puerta se mantenía sellada, bloqueando toda esperanza de libertad.

Finalmente el Táctico le miro enfocando en él toda su atención.

-Deberías marcharte Decepticon- Le dijo con indiferencia, tratando de olvidar su situación actual.

Star no replico al instante, el aura de peligrosidad que emanaba de ese Autobot era excitante, un reto, algo que podía utilizar.

-Se que me odias, estoy consiente de que fui yo quien asesino a los tuyos, de hecho estoy un poco decepcionado de saber que te salvaste- Comento la nave tranquilamente, después de todo fue una de las razones que motivo ese ataque- Continuo despreocupadamente.

Prowl detuvo todo movimiento enfocando el suelo, su rabia crecía pero peleaba por contenerla ¡Como adiaba a esa nave!, pero sería paciente, el Decepticon no ganaría tan fácilmente.

-Si lo que buscas es información, de mi no obtendrás nada- Aseguro la patrulla sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Eso sucederá sólo si piensas que he perdido práctica para los interrogatorios Autobot- Los juegos continuaban para ambos, usando sus propias afiliaciones como si fuese un mero insulto.

Igual que en los viejos tiempo pensó el Jet.

El enforcer río levemente al comentario, era obvio que ninguno sabía nada el uno del otro.

-Eso no servirá de nada, no importa lo que digan o hagan, por mi pueden torturarme hasta la muerte, no obtendrán información útil- Contesto el táctico enfocando a su captor nuevamente.

Ese gesto semioculto del enforcer era tan familiar, como recordó conocerlo a través de muchos de los suyos en Charr, la decepción, el fracaso, los deseos de morir, buscando tan sólo una justificación.

Lo que le hizo pensar en esos breves momentos que deseo olvidar.

-De todos los seres que he conocido, jamás imagine ver ese sentimiento en alguien como tú- Pensó el avión sin moverse.

Ambos eran viejos rivales, ambos compartieron posición en fracciones diferentes.

-¿Qué cosa pudo marcar a ese grado a este autobot?- Se pregunto la nave conociendo la respuesta, su propia mano forjo ese ser que estaba frente a él, así como otras consecuencias. –Tal vez si somos merecedores del destino del que escapamos-Pensó, -Pero aún así era la guerra, nadie puede culparnos por esos crímenes, ellos también asesinaron a los nuestros, es algo natural en esos momentos y no hay manera de que sienta pena por él, solo decepción.

-Es interesante Prowl, yo esperaba un reto mayor, pero obviamente estas acabado, no hay razón para que tenga otro interés en ti. Ni siquiera vale la pena que lo intente- Comento el seeker.

Para el ex segundo eso fue suficiente, no pudo soportar más palabras de ese ser. Furioso se levanto admirando ese reto en su contrincante.

-¿Tanto deseas morir avión?- Le cuestiono fríamente.

-¿Realmente te crees capaz de hacerlo?-Le reto el Jet

Un instante paso por ambos, los dos tenían asuntos sin terminar después de todo.

-Esta vez no habrá Megatron ni Optimus Prime en el camino, sólo tú y yo- Se dijeron antes de comenzar su propio combate personal.

……………………………………..

A lo lejos el rugido del motor atravesó la vía, cuando SideBurn freno de pronto, la transmisión acababa de llegar y lo que temía se había realizado. Su hermano había decidido quedarse, para no regresar.

-NO!- Dijo el Viper saliendo de la pista. Su figura atravesó algunos campos deteniéndose de pronto en una pequeña saliente.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?, ¿Acaso no somos importantes para él?, ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto transformándose para exclamar su dolor.

-¿Por qué lo haces Prowl?, ¿No ha sido suficiente con lo que todos hemos sufrido desde que te hayamos?- Prosiguió un poco desesperado, a su espalda su hermano mayor apareció acercándose al deportivo lentamente.

Sus brazos cubrieron la forma de su hermano consolándolo como cuando chispas.

-No es justo- Susurro el joven Autobot permitiendo que su hermano le confortará, -¿Acaso cometimos tantos errores que no merecemos tranquilidad?- Prosiguió – Primero perdemos el derecho de vivir en casa, exiliados incapaces de regresar, después los otros nos abandonaron sin decir nada; finalmente él se da por vencido sin darnos oportunidad- Finalizo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Solo Prowl o él podían lastimar así a su hermano menor, aquel que siempre mantenía esa cara sonriente ante cualquier situación, sin importar lo que fuese. Alegrando a muchos con sus bromas y su buen sentido del humor.

Alguna vez su hermano lo comparo con Bluesteak y Jazz, X-Brawn respetaba a esos guerreros, en especial a Jazz, el teniente que le ayudo en su búsqueda tiempo atrás.

Como olvidar al Porche, en efecto su sentido del humor era similar; aún así no era justo para ellos, su hermano lo sabía pero parecía ignorarlo o desear que así fuera.

-Demonios Prowl, después de tantos Vorns perdido, pensábamos que su unidad jamás regresaría y tal vez desearía eso ahora, al ver el lo que te has convertido- Pensó el todo terreno enojado. –No es justo que nosotros paguemos por esos errores, yo he discutido con muchos por tu causa, porque muy en el interior se que aún andas por ahí; pero todo tiene límite y lo sabes, ¿Qué sucedió con ese orgullosos táctico que fue mi hermano?, ¿Dónde quedo ese Mecha que ame y protegí?- Se pregunto confundido.

……………………………………

Optimus Prime observo la pantalla de TA-I sin hablar, sus tropas habían vuelto a sus puestos después de ese regreso, algunos angustiados por su futuro y lo que sucedería, la verdad es que ninguno deseaba una guerra, pero no permitirían que su renovado sueño fuera destrozado por esos Decepticons.

El camión de Bomberos aún no podía decir el resultado final de tal confrontación, pero debía averiguar la verdad de algún modo.

Charr no fue conocido por ser amable con sus habitantes, por los relatos de Rodimus él sabía que podía ser una verdadera trampa mortal, con un líder loco quien se hacía llamar Galvatron así nada más.

El líder Autobot casi había extinguido su chispa cuando era Megatron; pero la intervención de Hot Rod cambio el curso de la historia, probablemente si él hubiese terminado, las cosas habrían cambiado completamente. Aunque no sabía si para mejorar.

-No es el fin del mundo sabes- Oyó el aviso del viejo Ironhide.

-Hace tiempo que no te detenías a charlar- Comento Optimus cruzando sus brazos.

-Lo se y lo lamento- Fue la afirmación, -La verdad es que hemos enfrentado cambios sumamente drásticos y estaba buscando la manera de adaptarme de nuevo, sabes no fue fácil, pero me estoy acostumbrando a esta forma tan singular- Prosiguió el veterano, -Afortunadamente por dentro son 100 por ciento yo- Río el guerrero ocultando su edad en esa renovada superficie.

Lo se viejo amigo, es sólo que no entiendo la reacción de Prowl- Susurro Prime; si existía alguien con quien fuese libre de hablar, ese sería Ironhide, ahora miembro de los Spychargers. Él como Prowl habían logrado sobrevivir al ataque de la nave que se dirigía a Ciudad Autobot. Pero a diferencia del táctico, lo único que él necesito fueron unas cuantas transfusiones y una cubierta nueva para su protoforma original.

-La actitud del gatillero no cambio. Su vida había sido más larga que la del mismo Optimus Prime, por lo que el enfrentar situaciones como esa no eran del todo una sorpresa.

-Ya no los hacen como antes- Bromeo ese día al despertar, aunque ese humor se vio nublado al enterarse de que no todos pudieron ser salvados. La guerra nos ha robado tanto, jamás debió comenzar, pero ahora solo nos queda seguir adelante por aquellos que partieron, esperando encontrarlos nuevamente, tarde o temprano.

-¿Cómo lo tomo Hot shot? –Pregunto el guardián de la matriz algo preocupado.

-El estará bien, es menos cabeza hueca que Hot Rod, aunque su nombre se parezca- Replico la camioneta.

-Es bueno saberlo, es un buen líder, creo que tiene mucho potencial- Prosiguió el vehículo de Rescate.

-Ya dilo Prime, estas preocupado por Prowl- Afirmo Ironhide

-No se porque se niega a creer que no fue su culpa, yo se que sigue siendo el mismo, pero pareciera que quisiese alejarse de todo y todos, permitiendo que gane su culpabilidad, deseo ayudarlo pero no me deja; lo único que pude hacer fue no traicionar su confianza y darle la oportunidad- Exclamo el líder Autobot.

-Has estado bajo mucha presión amigo, relájate, hiciste lo correcto y veras que todo resultará bien- Confirmo la camioneta –De hecho creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, si te preocupa la reacción de sus hermanos, X-brawn esta lo suficientemente grande para saber como actuar, y en lo que se refiere a SideBurn descuida el chico lo comprenderá, tal vez no hoy o mañana pero tarde o temprano lo hará, es inexperimentado e impresionable como lo fuimos todos tiempo atrás.

-No debería estar enfrentando la rudeza de la guerra, no aquí- Confirmo Prime

-Tal vez, pero se que eso a ti no te detendrá- Finalizo Ironhide dirigiéndose al pasillo.

-Ironhide, gracias- Contesto Optimus recibiendo un – No hay de que viejo amigo como despedida-

-A veces desearía que la situación no fuera tan complicada- Pensó Prime concentrándose en el problema número dos o mejor dicho número UNO…

-STARSCREAM y sus DECEPTICONS-

…………………………………

El espacio era pequeño, tanto Starscream como Prowl estaban restringidos en; pero esto no los detuvo.

Ambos tenían cosas que liberar, problemas internos, presiones y más.

El enforncer lanzo un golpe hacia el seeker, quien restringido por el movimiento con sus alas, recibió de lleno el impacto lo cual lo derribo. Prowl salto sobre él cerrando con fuerza sus manos contra el cuello de la nave, pero Star no se dejo vencer lanzando una patada que envió contra la pared a su rival; él pudo haber sacando su espada para acabar la batalla rápidamente, pero la ira en el Autobot era intrigante, él personalmente nunca conoció a ese oficial por ser emotivo o por dejarse llevar, era algo hasta cierto punto divertido.

-Vamos Táctico, no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes dar- Exclamo la nave presionando a cautivo.

Prowl se levanto nuevamente haciendo un movimiento rápido para sacar de equilibrio a su rival quien simplemente lo bloqueo esperándolo.

-Si continuas así perderás algo más que el orgullo, honestamente no puedo creer que eres quien dicen, seguramente no eres más que otro Mecha que ocupo su lugar- Presiono el Seeker.

-¡Te odio!- Reclamo la patrulla, pero esta vez no actuó. -¿Por qué no me matas y terminas con esto?- Le cuestiono angustiado. -Termina lo que comenzaste Decepticon, permíteme morir- Prosiguió dejándose caer sobre la fría superficie, sus rodillas toparon con el piso mientras se detenía con sus manos. Sus ópticos se cerraron bloqueando la mirada de incredulidad que hizo Star.

-¿Acaso ese Autobot le estaba rogando que lo matara?- Se pregunto incrédulo.

-¿Qué sucedió con tú honor, con tu autoestima?, ¿Acaso la has perdido?- Respondió el seeker enojado.

- No puedo vivir así, ellos no me dejarán vivir, me torturan a cada instante, cada momento que pasa es como si mi chispa no perteneciera aquí- Susurro el cautivo con voz perdida.

Star no reacciono, esas palabras serían compresibles para alguien que venia de Charr, ¿Pero eso?- Se dijo sin replicar. El gesto de confusión se desvaneció tan rápido como llego, revelando nada más que seriedad, no mostraría sus pensamientos a ese Autobot jamás.

-Deja de decir tonterías, eres un oficial, deberías comportarte como tal y dejar de ridiculizar a los de tu estirpe- Contesto el Jet fríamente dándole una leve patada al auto para que recuperará su compostura. Esa actitud no era algo que actualmente disfrutará, talvez antes; pero ahora no deseaba ser participe de esas acciones, al menos no con él.

-Eres una vergüenza- Prosiguió el Seeker adoptando ese tono de desprecio, -Ni siquiera vale la pena intentarlo más- Finalizo avanzando hacia la puerta.

Prowl se percato de esto levantándose para bloquear la salida al momento, lo que atrajo el enojo en el Jet.

-Aléjate- Le advirtió molesto.

-No hasta que termines lo que comenzaste- Le toco el turno de amenazar al Autobot.

-Estas Loco, ¿Crees que puedes simplemente amenazarme así como así?- Replico Star al momento dirigiendo su mano hacia su ala espada sin perder de vista aquel que le impedía el paso.

-Ustedes causaron todo esto, ustedes acabaron con nuestro futuro y no conformes regresaron para terminar, merecen su condena en Charr, lamento que hayan logrado salir- Continuo el enforcer provocando al Decepticon.

Starscream habría caído en ese truco con anterioridad, pero ahora podía ver la desesperación reflejada en la mirada de la patrulla, sus deseos por marcharse y no seguir.

El avión bajo su mano olvidando usar su espada, no caería en ese juego, ya había tenido suficiente con Galvatron, además aún debía arreglar las cosas con Optimus si deseaban tranquilidad.

-Lo siento Prowl, debes mejorar tu estilo si deseas que caiga en eso- Finalizo el Sekeer tranquilamente empujando a su cautivo para salir de la habitación rápidamente. La puerta se cerró a su espalda dejando al Autobot nuevamente encerrado.

Con un suspiro se recargo contra el muro recuperándose de la impresión.

-Ellos están más locos que cualquiera de nosotros- Se dijo observando el pasillo vacío.

-Esto puede ser más difícil de lo que anticipe- Pensó preocupado.

……………………………………

Por su parte Octane admiraba el paisaje desde los monitores de la nave, él deseaba salir y volar un rato, sentirse libre nuevamente; pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para actuar.

-¿No te intriga?- Se escucho la pregunta de Dead End, el Stunticon era el único que le hacia compañía en el puente, mientras el resto se relajaba en el área común del otro lado de la estructura.

-¿De que hablas?- Fue la respuesta del triplecon haciendo como si no comprendiera la insinuación de su compañero terrestre.

-El Autobot, lo que dijo, se que tu también lo escuchaste- Confirmo Dead End, sin darle espacio para escapar.

-Y eso que, ya sabes como son, extremistas en todo el sentido de la palabra- Respondió el Jumbo Jet.

-Si, pero jamás en ese aspecto, su raza parece querer apegarse a la vida como si fuera lo único importante, es intrigante ver una actitud así en uno de ellos- Prosiguió el Porche.

-A mi me da igual, la verdad es que desearía que esto se arreglara ya para poder salir de aquí, he comenzado a sentirme un poco paranoico, y eso que no soy un sekeer- Contesto Octane distraídamente.

-Gracias por el cumplido camarada- Replico Starscream acercándose al par con ese gesto pensativo que solo implicaba "Tendremos problemas"

-¿Averiguaste lo que Ocultan?- Le cuestiono el Jumbo Jet.

-No- Contesto Star pasando a su lado para enfocar la vista en la pantalla principal.

-Creo que están seriamente afectados, al menos nuestro amigo táctico, si él es el encargado de preparar las estrategias de nuestros rivales, entonces si debemos temer- Prosiguió atrayendo la atención de los dos presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Susurro la pipa con preocupación.

-Quiero decir que es impredecible, suicida, masoquista o no lo se, sólo lo veo y me infunde un sentimiento poco común, el odio ha marcado su chispa, pero no sólo eso, estoy seguro de que los suyos también se enfrentaron a cosas que no podemos explicar, esa sería la única explicación lógica- Continuo el Sekeer cruzando sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ópticos tratando de pensar.

-No se si sea inteligente enfrentarnos a ellos o no; pensé que obteniendo un poco más de información las cosas serían más sencillas, pero creo que topamos con pared- Exclamo enfocando su atención al grupo de dos.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?- Fue todo lo que Octane pudo exclamar sintiéndose contagiado con la incertidumbre de su líder.

-Dead End, necesito un reconocimiento terrestre, busca otro Autobot y síguelo, trata de averiguar lo que puedas de ellos- Ordeno finalmente Starscream.

-No pienso seguir a ciegas en eso- Pensó

-Y te recomiendo que cambies un poco tu figura, escanea y reconfigura a algo más actual, tu modelo puede ser llamativo en la ciudad- Recomendó el líder sentándose en una de las sillas del puente.

El Porche obedeció de inmediato retirándose sin más.

El triplecon espero hasta que estuvieron solos para acercarse a su camarada. -¿Fue tan extremo?- Le cuestiono a lo que Star simplemente replico con un – Solo envía a Hook para que haga un escaneo completo, algo no anda bien con ese Autobot, estoy seguro-

………………………………..

Dead End salio en misión, ahora debía encontrar un nuevo modelo que escanear, algo que se le hizo raro ya que siempre había sido un porche, incluso antes de ser un Decepticon, su origen era terrestre, por lo que eso de reconfigúrate no le era algo común. Pero obedecería, sería interesante experimentar algún cambio después de todo.

El vehículo recorrió la terracería hasta el camino más cercano esperando tras unas rocas mientras esperaba algún otro auto.

-Interesante, interesante, esto es cada vez más emocionante- Se dijo, espero que pronto tengamos otro encuentro con ellos- Prosiguió detectando la forma de otro vehículo a lo lejos.

El Stunticon ni siquiera se detuvo a observar que era, sin importarle escaneo el carro al pasar, reconfigurando su forma a algo más acorde al momento y lugar.

Un Viper negro salio de entre las formaciones rocosas siguiendo la vía para cumplir su misión.

El motor gruño demostrando la fuerza que resguardaba, la figura aerodinámica parecía haber mejorado un poco y definitivamente le daba otro look al Decepticon, aunque igual de siniestro.

El deportivo acelero atravesando el camino con agilidad, sintiendo la suave superficie sobre sus neumáticos disfrutando de esa carretera, un descanso para su forma alterna al fin.

……………………………….

SideBurn se calmo, estaba más tranquilo después de ese lapso de ansiedad, esa actitud no iba acorde con él, pero a veces era imposible evitarlo.

-No le digas a nadie lo que paso- Advirtió el joven Autobot levantándose del piso, donde había pasado el rato a lado de su hermano.

-¿Y arruinar el nombre familiar?- Contesto su hermano juguetonamente

-Ja, ja- Fue la respuesta sarcástica del deportivo azulado sacudiéndose.

-Deberíamos volver, los demás estarán preocupados- Comento X-Brawn notando los toques del atardecer

Un suspiro fue la respuesta de SideBurn quien no se noto muy convencido, -No quiero ver a los trenes aún- Prosiguió.

-Vamos no seas rencoroso o estarás igual que Prowl- Respondió el 4x4

-Por Primus que no- Contesto Side rápidamente sin pensar.

Ambos hermanos se miraron unos momentos serios, entonces sin más no pudieron evitar reír un poco al final.

-Te aseguro que si esos Decepticons no lo matan yo me voy a encargar- Exclamo el viper azulado un poco enojado, -Me ha dado unos sustos, pareciera que es él el menor e inmaduro- Prosiguió

-Bueno de menos ahora nos comprendes- Comento el todo terreno

-Que gracioso eres hermanito- Susurro sarcásticamente el deportivo.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de la figura que furtivamente se había ocultado en las cercanías, Dead End no tardo en llegar a las fronteras de la ciudad percatándose de la presencia de los dos autobots, inteligentemente apago todo sistema que no fuese absolutamente necesario ocultando su posición; un truco que aprendió en Charr junto con sus hermanos, cuando se separaban y necesitaban escapar.

La interacción entre los otros cybertronianos le trajo un leve sentimiento de tristeza, pero bueno, las cosas pasaban por algo, y lo que importaba es que tanto él como Breakdown estaban vivos; aunque el Lambo no estuviese consiente.

-¿Volvemos a casa entonces?- Repitió la camioneta.

-Primero quiero buscar a Rapid Rail debo disculparme con él- Exclamo el jovencito

-Entonces vamos, no quiero que Optimus nos mande a doble turno por tu actitud poco madura- Argumento X-Brawn transformándose.

-Ok, ok- Fue la respuesta del Viper quien le imito no sin antes dar una rápida mirada al horizonte; -Yo sigo creyendo en ti Prowl- Pensó retirándose detrás de su hermano.

El Decepticon trasmitió la información antes de seguir a los otros dos. Al parecer ese viaje podría ser interesante.

………………………………

Notas del Autor: Este es el capítulo 3, en efecto al parecer un confrontación se aproxima (Al fin algo de acción para lo que sigue), antes de que ambos logren averiguar la verdad, la confusión de ambos bandos es amplia, más después de la actitud poco común de algunos miembros.

Para referencias acerca de detalles acerca de lo que vivió Prowl y lo que sucedió con Jazz y compañía pueden verlo en Sobreviviendo y Un buen amigo principalmente. En lo que hace referencia al exilio en Dos lados de una Moneda y Homenaje a los viejos amigos. Nota no es necesario que lo lean para entender esta historia.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf


	4. Enfrentamientos

Capítulo 4

Persecuciones y Enfrentamientos

Notas del Autor: Como lo prometí aquí esta un poco de acción, gracias por sus comentarios y Reviews de verdad GRACIAS GRACIAS.

……………………..

SideBurn y X-Brawn buscaron a sus compañeros de equipo, el jovencito aún pensaba en lo que diría cuando los encontrará. La verdad es que se había dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias y eso en definitiva le apenaba.

-Bien, Bien, Rapid Rail quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho; ¡Pero eres un tonto bocón!... No, creo que eso no- Susurro pensativo, frente a él su hermano tan sólo reía con la actitud del Viper.

-Necesitas algo mejor que eso, si realmente quieres arreglar las cosas- Informo el 4x4 virando hacia la estación de trenes.

-¡Lo se, lo se!- Replico el deportivo, -Pero cada vez que me acuerdo no puedo evitar enfurecer-

Ambos vehículos se detuvieron guardando silencio mientras se estacionaban cerca del área de vagones.

-Debemos esperar a que los humanos se vayan; nadie debe sospechar- Afirmo el mayor apagando sus luces, junto con su motor.

-Esta es la única parte aburrida- Murmuro SideBurn adoptando su posición a lado se su hermano.

Tras ellos el Decepticon imito sus movimientos acomodándose en una parte más alejada. Sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Para él esa investigación no sólo implicaba seguir órdenes, si no también averiguar lo que incitaba al otro Autobot a ese fatídico comportamiento. Eso era un poco más personal.

…………………………………

La tarde paso rápidamente, al menos para los humanos quienes apresurados se mantuvieron ocupados en sus actividades sin saber que en ese lugar muchos de los vehículos no eran realmente de origen terrestre. Finalmente el cambio de turnos se dio, asignando otros trenes para el servicio Nocturno. El trio Autobot fue dirigido al área externa donde reposarían un poco antes de ser guardados.

-Esto me aburre- Se escucho la exclamación de Midnight Express quien simplemente se limito admirar las luces nocturnas que se encendían a lo lejos.

-Es temporal- Le informo el otro tren blanquiazul un poco cansado.

Finalmente el par de autos hizo su presencia conocida; avanzando hacia sus compañeros lentamente.

-Hey Rapid Rail, alguien te busca- Exclamo Midnight al percatarse de la llegada de sus nuevos acompañantes.

-Hola Chicos- Saludo el deportivo adelantándose.

-Que hay- Saludaron los trenes.

-Hmmm, Rapid Rail… yo… yo quería…disculparme por lo que sucedió en la base- Exclamo el Autobot apenado.

El Tren Bala lo observo un momento antes de responder.

En la cercanía el Stunticon comenzaba a desesperarse, él quería ver algo más que eso, ¿Acaso los Autobots eran un grupo de sentimentalistas aburridos todavía?, algo que fue en cierto modo decepcionante, pues estaba necesitado de algo más de acción. De verdad que en Charr no podían bajar la guardia pero eso era diferente, ¿Dónde estaba la emoción de llegar al límite probándote con tus rivales solo por averiguar quien es el mejor?, los otros Decepticons no comprendían el significado de diversión.

-Bueno hay otros métodos para conseguir información- Se dijo justificándose.

Con un sonido fuerte, su motor arranco llamando la atención de los otros Cybertronianos, mientras un par de luces se encendía a toda potencia, alcanzando a los presentes.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido todo el día para ver disculpas y abracitos- Exclamo el Stunticon de manera agresiva, preparándose para la inevitable persecución.

-¡Decepticon!- Exclamo X-Brawn detectando la señal finalmente en su monitor personal.

-Ja, no puedo creerlo, realmente no me habían detectado, si que son malos- Respondió el Viper negro ocultando su figura, mientras deslumbraba a sus contrarios de manera burlona. -Los he seguido todo el día y si no revelo mi presencia jamás me habrían encontrado; que patético- Prosiguió incitando a sus rivales.

Hace tanto que no se divertía de esa forma, realmente extrañaba a los Autobots después de todo.

-¡Detente de inmediato tu, tu Decepticon!- Exclamo SideBurn transformándose para seguirlo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Torpe, torpe, no me veras ni el polvo- Finalizo Dead End, acelerando, con un leve derrapon, para dirigirse al tráfico.

-¡No escaparás!- Grito el joven deportivo imitándolo sin saber con exactitud cual era el auto que perseguía.

-¡Espera Side!- Llamo su hermano sin resultados. Pues la forma azulada ya se perdía a la distancia sin intenciones de detenerse.

-No puedo creerlo, ese impulsivo- Comenzó molesto el 4x4 antes de seguirlo.

-Creo que lo mejor será llamar a Optimus- Pensó Rapid Rail transformándose.

…………………………………

En la nave Maximal, Star continuaba observando los monitores que rastreaban al prisionero.

Blitzwing y Octane se habían visto en la necesidad de retenerlo mientras Hook lo sedaba.

-Sólo íbamos hacer un escaneo, creo que en definitiva esta loco- Se escucho el reclamo del tanque.

-No seas quejumbroso triplecon, ni que hubiese sido problema- Le reprimió el Constructicon haciendo los análisis.

-Como sea- Fue la respuesta del Mig quien se alejo sin más.

-¿Y?- Pregunto Star finalmente.

-Al parecer un procedimiento exhaustivo se llevo a cabo, la estructura interna no es del todo Cybertroniana, no sabía que los Autobots habían avanzado tanto en el área medica- Respondió la Grúa.

-Dime algo útil Hook- Prosiguió el Jet.

-Es extraño, hay firma de fragmentos ajenos contaminados en el área, son minúsculos, en un grado casi imperceptible, tal vez eso podría estar haciendo conflicto con la conexión de la chispa principal- Prosiguió el Doctor.

-¿Eso es lo que causa esa actitud?- Interrumpió Octane.

-No lo se, no soy psicólogo-Afirmo el Constructicon callando al otro "Con"

-Eso no es lo que nos interesa, ¿Crees que haya algo que pueda servirnos para reparar a BreakDown?- Le cuestiono el Seeker con seriedad, en realidad aún tenían problemas con las reparaciones del Stunticon, la confusión en sus esquemas terrestres era bastante complicada y sin una guía era casi imposible saber lo que estaban haciendo en las supuestas reparaciones, incluso alguien como Hook se había visto con una representativa falta de progreso, algo que la grúa nunca admitió, pero Star lo sabía.

-Algunos de sus sistemas son similares, la forma alterna que adopto es casi igual a la de BreakDown lo que nos da una ventaja clara- Contesto el Constructicon.

-Entonces continúa el análisis, tal vez sus sistemas nos sirvan como guía y seamos capaces de acabar con ese problema- Ordeno el Jet de combate.

-¿Qué sucederá con él cuando hayamos terminado?- Pregunto la Pipa

La alarma se activo en código rojo atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-¿Ahora que?- Se pregunto Starscream irritado caminando hacia la consola más cercana.

-Aquí Dead End- Se escucho la transmisión de Audio.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué enviar la señal de alarma?- Pregunto el sekeer.

-Hay problemas, los Autobots detectaron mi posición- Le informo el deportivo

-¿Cuantos?- Fue la siguiente pregunta del líder Decepticon.

-5 vehículos en total, dos autos y tres trenes- Fue la respuesta del Stunticon.

-Eso suena feo- Susurro Octane al momento.

Star tecleo algunos comandos ubicando un campo lo bastante grande y alejado para poder enviar el apoyo.

-Te estoy enviando unas coordenadas, dirígelos a ellas, ahí te estaremos esperando con el backup- Replico finalmente el Jet terminando la transmisión.

-Esto no parece mejorar en ningún momento, al parecer estamos destinados a enfrentarnos eternamente- Se dijo el Sekeer contactando a AstroTrain.

………………………………..

Optimus Prime recibió la señal de sus tropas momentos antes, el grupo de Trenes Bala y los dos hermanos estaban en persecución de uno de sus rivales, quien al parecer había estado siguiéndolos de incógnito hasta que revelo su posición.

No había una descripción clara del vehículo, marcando tan sólo a un deportivo negro, el cual se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Qué planeas ahora Starscream?- Se pregunto activando el puente espacial al punto más cercano.

-TA-I, mantén todos los canales abiertos, aún desconocemos las verdaderas intensiones de nuestros rivales, y no se si requeriremos asistencia- Comando transformándose para alcanzar a sus hombres.

………………………………..

Así la carrera comenzó, el Stunticon recibió las coordenadas, pero eso no evitaría un poco de diversión. Con una risotada el deportivo acelero navegando entre el tráfico nocturno.

Los humanos que conducían no comprendía lo que pasaba, algún conductor ebrio pensaban, notando el estilo poco firme que el auto marcaba, con cierres drásticos y enfrenones casi mortales, llevo a muchas personas a detenerse a medio camino.

-¡Loco suicida!- Se escucharon las exclamaciones de los conductores molestos a lo lejos, pero para el Viper negro eran sólo elogios.

-Como amo la tierra- Se dijo tomando una intersección muy cerrada.

SideBurn y X-Brawn se encontraron con un camino sumamente complicado, no sólo era la dificultad y velocidad de la vía, si no también de los carros detenidos en el camino. Afortunadamente ambos tenían práctica esquivando los obstáculos mientras continuaban rastreando. El Decepticon se había perdido de vista, pero aún aparecía en el radar de ambos carros.

La gente tan sólo se limito a proseguir con sus insultos a los otros dos vehículos, cuando algo más llamo su atención.

-¡Trenes descarrilados!- Se escucho la exclamación, las personas desesperadas huyeron abandonando todo vehículo.

-¡Maldición, no podremos esquivar eso!- Grito uno de los trenes frenando, aunque como era de esperarse sus llantas no tenían fricción de frenado llevándose consigo no sólo el pavimento sino todo lo que se les presento de frente.

El rechinido del pavimento desgarrándose bajo lar ruedas metálicas acompañado de los golpes, fue más que suficiente para marcar lo sucedido.

A lo lejos Dead End río al escuchar el resultado de su maniobra.

-Ja, ja, ja ¡si!- Continúo saliendo del camino para internarse en el desierto.

Los otros carros detectaron el rumbo siguiéndolo.

…………………………………

Optimus Llego al lugar de los hechos notando los daños; la gente se mantenía alejada, lo que era un alivio, pero el desastre ocasionado por su grupo de trenes era más que obvio.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Pregunto notando a los tres Autobots en su modo vehículo montado uno sobre otro.

-¿Nos creerías si te dijéramos que jamás pensamos en la falta de frenos?- Replico Rapid Rail desde arriba.

-Fabuloso- Pensó el camión de bomberos aproximándose.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-Comento Optimus abriendo un canal. –TA-I envía al equipo de Construcción a encargase del caos en la autopista norte cuanto antes- Ordeno el camión antes de empujar a los trenes derribándolos. –También abre la sección del puente espacial aunque aún no este terminada, sólo usaremos un kilómetro- Prosiguió.

-A la orden Optimus- Respondió la computadora.

-Eso dolió- Susurro uno del los bala al caer en el hueco del puente Autobot transformándose, absteniéndose de más comentarios al sentir la profunda mirada de su líder en su espalda.

-¿A quien se le ocurrió que los trenes podían correr así como así en una autopista?- Pregunto Prime al fin reiniciando el camino.

Los trenes le siguieron silenciosos sin emitir respuesta, honestamente nunca pensaron en verse atrapados en situaciones como esas, ellos nunca habían estado en la tierra antes, por lo que jamás se imaginaron algo así.

-Hablare con TA-I para que les adapte un sistema alternativo que les permita circular sobre cualquier superficie- Finalizo Prime adelantándose.

……………………………………………

Star siendo un vehículo aéreo llego con velocidad al punto marcado, la ventaja en velocidad le había dado tiempo para planear sus movimientos, informándole al deportivo negro que el se encargaría personalmente de los agresores.

-¡Ya era hora de tener un verdadero enfrentamiento!- Exclamo AstroTrain alegremente, la verdad es que ese maniático triplecon no parecía cansarse de eso.

-Espero haya sido una buena opción- Se dijo el Seeker notando la llegada de sus compañeros de juegos.

……………………………………………

Dead End acelero enviando la arena en todas direcciones, dejando las marcas claras para sus perseguidores.

X-Brawn tenía ventaja en el terreno aproximándose por primera vez; el Stunticon viro enviando más arena en dirección al Autobot, buscando despistarlo.

-No escaparas y lo sabes- Afirmo el 4x4 evitando la tierra para tratar de alcanzar al otro carro quien conducía como maniático ignorando el daño que la falta de camino ocasionaba en su suspensión y amortiguadores.

-¡Detenlo!- Grito SideBurn desde su posición. Tratando de alcanzarlos.

-¿Quién coloco esas rocas, auch ahí?- Prosiguió el joven Autobot quejándose.

-Estamos en posición Dead End, prosigue a la nave, nosotros te cubriremos- Informo él Seeker transformándose. El carro acelero internándose en el punto señalado, pasando justo donde los Jet reposaban segundos antes.

Los hermanos se percataron de la presencia de las naves las cuales los alcanzaron fácilmente; con un viro rápido el avión principal abrió fuego creando un arco a su alrededor, las explosiones impactaron justo al frente de los dos vehículos lanzándolos hacia atrás con fuerza. La nave se elevo retomando rumbo. A sus lados otro par de naves flanqueaban cada espacio.

-¿Qué rayos?- Se dijo el hermano mayor transformándose y apuntando para el siguiente acercamiento.

-SideBurn, ¿Estas Bien? Pregunto apuntando a los avines los cuales aprovecharon la nubosidad para ocultarse de sus atacantes.

-Lo estoy- Replico el deportivo azulado levantándose lentamente.

-¡Prepárate, aquí vienen de nuevo!- Advirtió el todo terreno abriendo fuego, mientras se arrojaba al piso cubriendo a su hermano. Los Jets esquivaron los disparos fácilmente regresando el fuego.

Ambos vehículos giraron por la arena salvándose de milagro del impacto.

-¡Que locura!- Grito el joven guerrero

-Sekeers, son los más mortales, su especialidad es el rastreo y eliminación- Explico el 4x4 jalando a su hermano para correr.

-Su velocidad es increíble- Afirmo el Viper

-Desde luego que lo es, nos enfrentamos al peor de ellos, al legendario comandante aéreo- Prosiguió X-Brawn transformándose, era la única esperanza de esquivar los mortales ataques.

-Yo leí en la academia sobre eso alguna vez- Contesto SideBurn imitándolo.

-Entonces sabes que estamos en verdaderos problemas- Aseguro el todo terreno frenando con un giro de 180 grados, la arena se levanto bloqueando toda visibilidad, aunque él sabía que el Seeker no dependía de eso para atacar.

La nave central descendió un poco, dejando a las otras dos en lo alto manteniendo posición.

La camioneta acelero a todo lo que pudo tratando de atraer la atención del avión. –Si he de morir será peleando- Exclamo el carro, pensando en proteger a su joven hermano.

La presión aumento cuando el Jet disminuyo notablemente la velocidad manteniéndose sobre el 4x4.

-Esta jugando conmigo- Se dijo X-Brawn sintiendo levemente e calor de las poderosas turbinas sobre su toldo.

Sin palabras el avión acelero nuevamente moviendo sus alerones unos milímetros para recuperar altitud.

El todo terreno no entendía la naturaleza del movimiento, cuando se percato de la llegada de su equipo. El portal del puente espacial se abrió mostrando a su líder.

El guardián de la matriz se transformo en cuanto hizo contacto con la superficie desértica mostrando su gran forma azul /carmesí.

A su espalda las imponentes formas de los trenes balas le imitaron levantando armas.

El sekeer viro nuevamente recuperando formación.

-¿Quién lo diría?, ahora enfrentaremos al gran Optimus Prime en persona- Se dijo preparándose.

-¿Cuáles son las órdenes?- Exclamo ArtroTrain desde las alturas un poco desesperado, al principio se mantuvo oculto dejando a sus compañeros jugar, ellos esperaban la visita de más Autobots, pero no la del mismismo Prime.

-AstroTrain encárgate de los trenes, llévate a Blitzwing y Octane en los flancos- Informo el Seeker cambiando su estrategia.

Los triplecon rompieron filas reformándola al lado del gran trasbordador, el cual mostró su presencia segundos despues.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se pregunto Rapid Run notando a los triplecons, Optimus sabía que esa batalla no sería como las anteriores, las estrategias y movimientos del nuevo comandante enemigo se encontraban bien planeadas con un alto nivel estratégico.

-Los triplecons son suyos, pero tengan cuidado; sus formas varían en terrestres y aéreas, así como humanoide, no se distraigan son realmente mortales- Informo el guardián de la matriz, avanzando hacia el Seeker.

Sin pensarlo el Jet viro en un ángulo de 45 grados acercándose a su nuevo objetivo, la presión de los motores rompió el silencio con ese ruido ensordecedor que recordaba al viejo Thundercraker.

-Su dominio es el aire, su fuerza la velocidad de ataque, su debilidad…- Lo que les da la ventaja- Pensó el Autobot en jefe.

Con un rápido movimiento se transformo fusionándose con su caja, esquivando por milímetros la estructura de la aeronave, quien no tardo en retornar disparando sus misiles, el camión elevo el puente de su caja liberando su propio ataque.

Ambos dispositivos estallaron en el centro deteniéndose, Prime no perdió tiempo en proseguir el ataque con una nueva recarga extra, lo cual fue más efectivo que el sistema armamentístico del Seeker.

El Jet vio venir los disparos, virando delicadamente con una exactitud envidiable, Optimus conocía la eficacia del Comandante aéreo, pero esto sobrepasaba cualquier encuentro pasado.

Con giros de 360 grados la nave parecía nadar en el espacio infinito haciendo de esos bellos movimientos una danza mortal.

Cerca de ellos los trenes tenían su propia batalla peleando contra los triplecon, Blitzwing aprovecho la distracción cambiando a Tanque impactando de lleno con su disparo a Midnight Express quien se distrajo observando el movimiento del Jet de combate; el Autobot cayo fuertemente contra el piso herido, su pecho dolía, mientras el energon comenzaba a brotar de la herida.

Octane se enfrento al otro tren manteniéndose en un combate mano a mano, al parecer tanto triplecons como trenes compartían tamaños por lo que no se veía gran desventaja, excepto quizá en la experiencia en batalla. Las tropas de Prime eran principiantes, al lado de sus contrincantes.

SideBurn al percatarse del daño a su amigo Midnight Express se dirigió al Tanque disparando constantemente, su velocidad se veía mermada por el terreno, pero aún así era mejor en el tiempo de reacción.

La camioneta corrió al lado de su amigo caído buscando detener la hemorragia para salvar su chispa.

AstroTrain se mantuvo entretenido con el último bala, ambos se disparaban continuamente usando una serie de giros para esquivar los ataque contrarios.

-¡Te mostrare lo que significa ser un tren de verdad!- Exclamo el triplecon transformándose en su versión locomotora para impactar a Rapid Rail.

-Ya veremos- Contesto su rival imitándole, ambas maquinas avanzaron por la arena levantando el polvo a su paso, causando una cortina a su alrededor.

Optimus aprovecho el momento disparando su arma personal con velocidad acertando en una de las alas del seeker.

La nave cayó transformándose antes de llegar a tierra.

Su figura se diviso entre el polvo y la tierra, su mirada rojiza se enfoco en la de su enemigo, quien se preparaba para el segundo encuentro.

Un ala giro levemente creando el arma del Jet.

-¿Estas listo para seguir?- Pregunto el avión decidido.

-Siempre- Fue la replica del Autobot preparado para todo.

Star corrió virando su arma de manera ascendente esperando impactar en el pecho del guardián quien bloqueo el golpe con ayuda de su escalera fuertemente armada.

-Debo decir que esa nueva forma resulto práctica- Susurro el Decepticon imprimiendo más fuerza, pero Prime no cedió, el metal se mantuvo firme mientras el poder de la matriz continuaba presente.

-Lo mismo digo Starscream- Contesto el líder Autobot firmemente.

Los dos rivales se alejaron buscando alguna abertura en su contrincante mientras caminaban constantemente en círculo con su guardia en alto.

Ambos peleaban con fuerza, como en los tiempos pasados, ambos tenían nuevos movimientos o formas, pero los dos lo hacían por alcanzar el mismo resultado.

-No nos expulsarán de nuevo- Afirmo Star moviéndose nuevamente, ahora el ataque fue descendente, pero Prime lo vio venir armándose de nuevo con su parte inferior de rescate.

Optimus escucho la exclamación con claridad, las palabras del Comandante aéreo sonaban llenas de dolor, un sentimiento oculto tras el desgaste de la batalla. La respuesta parecía irse aclarando lentamente, las razones por las que ellos habían llegado parecía formarse en una especie de teoría. ¿Pero podría confiar en esos sentimientos?

Con un movimiento, esquivo otro corte, dirigiéndose hacia un costado, el arma blanca viro recuperando fuerza con el movimiento. Un interesante dispositivo, sobre todo considerando lo que era el arma.

Era de su conocimiento que los Sekeer fueran altamente sensibles en sus alas, pero Starscream usaba su propia ala como arma, ¿Qué cosa motivo al Decepticon a eso?

Mas cortes precisos los cuales habrían acertado seguramente de no ser por su propia experiencia.

-¿Por qué peleas Seeker?- Exclamo al fin el camión de Bomberos.

Star se detuvo un momento retrocediendo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Prosiguió el Jet notando la tristeza en esos ópticos azules.

-Nosotros fuimos exiliados también, sólo buscamos encontrar un hogar pensando en comenzar de nuevo, pero ustedes…ustedes sufrieron un destino peor, quiero saber la verdad de su llegada, ¿Están aquí para pelear?- Pregunto el guardián de la matriz con suavidad y al mismo tiempo firmeza. La sabiduría emitida en esas palabras impacto a su rival quien no esperaba que lo dedujera tan rápidamente.

-¿Qué eres Prime, un profeta?- Se pregunto la nave bajando su arma.

-Yo dije que no seguiría los pasos de mi predecesor, de mi verdadero rival- Se dijo el Jet de combate observando por primera vez a su alrededor.

…………………………………

Los guerreros se enfrentaban uno a otro lastimándose, hiriéndose con ese rencor tan profundo.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?, ¿Cómo volvimos a lo mismo?- Se pregunto el Sekeer admirando el resultado.

El dolor de los suyos, las razones de esa huída, todo parecía haber sido hecho a un lado.

-Esto no es lo que quiero- Comento desactivando su arma.

-No estamos aquí por esto- Prosiguió virando hacia sus camaradas.

………………………………

A lo lejos las figuras de los terrestres se hicieron presentes con sus sirenas informando de su llegada a los combatientes.

Optimus Prime deseaba hablar con Starscream, pero el tiempo se acababa, si los humanos los descubrirían no habría manera de retener el daño. La paz se perdería y volverían al exilio.

Pero los impactantes sonidos de tal combate, habían atraído a los seres originarios de esa tierra.

-No puedo enviar tanto trabajo al olvido- Se dijo la unidad de rescate reestructurándose. La separación con su parte trasera fue fácil, ordenando a los suyos la retirada por el puente espacial.

Los Autobots comenzaron a marcharse abandonando el campo de batalla, dejando atrás a sus rivales.

Los Decepticons se dispusieron a seguirlos pero su líder los detuvo indicándoles la aproximación de los terrestres a su posición actual.

Las naves se transformaron elevándose para perderse en lo alto. Sólo Star se quedo observando a los últimos carros rivales marchar.

Prime miro hacia atrás admirando al Líder Decepticon, de pie a lo lejos sin hablar, -Eres tan confuso Starscream, pero siento que no estamos aquí para enfrentarnos en realidad; ambas fracciones han sufrido mucho con los años, han perdido demasiado como para reiniciar- Pensó el camión.

-Aún tenemos asuntos que discutir Optimus Prime, yo mantendré en custodia a tu autobot hasta que tengamos oportunidad de hablar- Exclamo el Sekeer antes de transformarse de un salto y volar, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo ahora oscuro.

Disfrazando su figura entre las estrellas con un brillo poco natural.

Las sirenas se aproximaron cada vez más, el guardián regreso al puente cerrando la entrada ocultando la realidad.

-Nos veremos Decepticon, nos veremos- Exclamo Prime volviendo con los suyos a la base central.

Los humanos no sabrían lo que paso en ese lugar.

………………………………..

-¿Qué piensas tan detenidamente?- Escucho Star la transmisión de su camarada quien salio de una de las nubes cercanas para acompañar a su comandante.

-Siento que Prime lo sabe- Susurro el pequeño Jet ajustando el curso.

Octane no sabía como replicar, era cierto que el líder Autobot era sumamente inteligente, y si lo que Star decía era verdad, la oportunidad de terminar con eso llegaría mas pronto de lo que estaba imaginando.

-Necesito hablar con él- Prosiguió el Seeker

-¿Quieres concertar una reunión ahora?- Le cuestiono el Jumbo Jet.

-No lo se- Replico la nave de combate pensativa, -No se si estemos listos para esto ahora- Continuo haciendo claro su punto.

Todas sus tropas parecían disfrutar la batalla, el recordatorio de esos viejos encuentros se encontraba firme en sus mentes, dejándolos divagar en esos viejos tiempos de grandeza Decepticon.

-Hay detalles que arreglar primero, algo que quizá no sea del agrado de todos- Confirmo Starscream virando nuevamente

-¿Crees que los demás se marchen nuevamente?-Le cuestiono el triplecon

-No todos; pero se de algunos que no aceptaran las cosas fácilmente, ambos hemos enfrentado situaciones difíciles, demasiadas para nuestro bien. Creo que debo hablar primero con Prowl para entender-Afirmo Star con sencillez.

Octane no replico, aceptando la decisión de su amigo.

-El te odia Star, tú te lo ganaste, pero si puedo hacer que ese Autobot me comprenda, entonces tenemos una oportunidad- Pensó el Sekeer divisando su hogar temporal.

………………………………..

En la base Autobot…

TA-I trato a los heridos en especial al tren Bala caído. Optimus superviso cada movimiento de los suyos, mientras revisaba el reporte del equipo de construcción respecto al incidente en la carretera.

-Salimos sin problemas, pero debemos ser sumamente cuidadosos con esos sucesos- Pensó siendo interrumpido por el joven deportivo.

-Dime SideBurn- Comento nuevamente el líder Autobot.

-Señor, quiero decirle que lamento lo ocurrido, todo esto fue por mi culpa y mi falta de visión, entenderé si desea castigarme por mi mal comportamiento- Susurro el joven deportivo.

-No te culpo por tus actos, pero debes ser consiente de que esto no es un juego, se que no tienes mucha experiencia en esta clase de batallas, pero deberás comprender que las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente y debemos aprender aceptarlo- Contesto Prime suavemente

Ese chico le recordaba esos momentos de paz que tanto anhelaban, aquellos que vio destrozados con la aparición de los Decepticons, pero después de esa batalla, las cosas parecían tomar un grado diferente.

-Tal vez aún podían soñar-

-Estaba preocupado por mi hermano señor, se que eso no lo justifica, pero quiero que sepa que confío en sus decisiones, por lo que no volveré a sobre reaccionar- Replico el Autobot.

-Lo se SideBurn eres un buen soldado, sólo necesitas tener un poco más de paciencia y confiar más en tus hermanos, Prowl me pidió esta oportunidad y yo no lo decepcionaré, se que tu tampoco lo harás, así que vuelve a tu puesto, yo te informaré si se algo más. Recuerda que tu hermano es bastante maduro. Él sabe lo que hace mejor de lo que crees- Finalizo el camión de bomberos permitiéndole a su joven recluta marchar.

-Optimus Prime, guardián de la matriz y líder de los Autobots, realmente tienes un gran problema que enfrentar, pero ahora estás más cerca que nunca de lograr la paz- Se dijo el vehículo de Rescate observando a un molesto Wedge quien discutía acerca de la reparación de la autopista y del uso sin autorización del puente espacial con TA-I

-Wedge debemos hablar- Exclamo el líder llamando la atención de su subordinado.

-El trabajo de un líder parece nunca terminar-

……………………………

Notas del Autor: Tratando de cumplir como prometí, finalmente un encuentro se ha dado y las cosas parecen cambiar, ambos buscan lo mismo solo deben encontrar la verdad.

TAVATA, grax por el comentario de los fics, ¿Qué te puedo decir?, si no se promociona uno mismo ¿Quién? Je,je,je. P, Esperando que este capítulo les haya gustado se despide Arken elf


	5. La verdad

Capítulo 5

La verdad

Notas del autor: Este capítulo puede ser más ligero que el resto, pero como saben es el preámbulo par a Decepticons, la tensión ha sido la base de este fanfiction. Esperando crear un ambiente que los ayude a identificarse con cada personaje para el final.

GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION, y por la paciencia de acompañarme hasta aquí.

……………………………….

La verdad te liberará de todo…

………………………………..

Verdad, eso es lo que ambos necesitaban, tanto Autobots como Decepticons buscaban escapar de esa realidad, desesperados por encontrar un lugar adonde pertenecer; donde morar.

Una raza exiliada sin importar su origen o afiliación, condenada a vivir lejos de su verdadero hogar. En un juicio donde no había lados, no existían negros o blancos, solo los grises que marcaban su realidad.

Confundidos habían llegado a un punto sin retorno, con un sencillo reencuentro.

Pero ¿Por qué pelear si ya no existían razones?, ¿Para que continuar?

Una pregunta que embargo a ambos líderes, una pregunta que continuaría cazándolos hasta el final.

………………………………..

Star espero al lado de la camilla de recarga, los análisis habían terminado y ahora sólo estaban él y su supuesto prisionero.

-Prowl- Un nombre que jamás imagino escuchar nuevamente. -¿Cuántas veces en el pasado nos enfrentamos como lo que éramos; simples rivales?, ¿Cuántas veces tratamos de acabar el uno con el otro apoyando nuestras causas ciegamente a la sombra de nuestros grandes líderes?- Susurro la nave admirando la figura frente a él.

-Estoy seguro de que todo esto es en parte mi culpa, pero si tú no puedes permitir que pase, tampoco podré hacerlo yo-Prosiguió. Como una prueba a la que debía someterse, la última antes de dar ese pasó final, era otra de las deudas perdidas que en el pasado debió pagar.

Sobre mí descansa el futuro de mis hombres, tal vez no comprendas lo que digo, viniendo de alguien como yo; impulsivo, envidiosos e individualista, al menos así es como fui con anterioridad. No negaré lo que he hecho, ¿Para que molestarme si ambos sabemos de los que fui capaz?- Exclamo el Jet tocando el muro a su lado.

Con un movimiento suave el Sekeer bajo su mirada cerrándose al infinito, el dolor que su homónimo sintió, parecía convertirse en algo similar.

-Yo también sufrí para llegar a este punto, yo también perdí a los míos, pero era la guerra. En la guerra no hay descanso, no hay paz, sólo dolor, pérdida y sufrimiento, eso es lo que nos forja y nos hace fuertes- Comento notando la mirada del Autobot, quien se encontraba atado a esa superficie fría.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Seeker?- Le cuestiono el enforcer con seriedad.

-Terminar con esto- Respondió el Decepticon, -estoy cansado de estas batallas sin final. Sé que ustedes fueron expulsados, comprendo que nos culpen por ese resultado, pero nosotros sufrimos un destino similar- Continúo recargándose de lado en el muro. –Ya se que probablemente argumentes que nosotros nos lo buscamos, algo que no voy a negar. Aunque quiero que comprendas que lo que sucedió no puedo cambiarlo y el asesinarme no los va a traer de regreso jamás-Prosiguió la nave.

-Tampoco perderé el tiempo explicando lo que lo míos vivieron a cambio, o el porque somos tan pocos los que hemos llegado a esta realidad- Finalizo liberando la ataduras que aprisionaban a su rival.

-Prowl, alguna vez hablamos frente a frente como Sub comandantes de nuestras fracciones; como los guerreros que somos, con ese mismo respeto te pido un cese a la hostilidad. Habla con tu líder y hazle saber que sólo quiero una reunión con él- Argumento el Sekeer haciendo uso del viejo código militar.

La patrulla se incorporo lentamente pero no respondió de inmediato desviando su atención, ¿Cómo era posible que ese ente, ese ser guardará más respeto y honor?, afligido comprendió la gravedad de su reacción.

-Tus palabras me transmiten tu honestidad, y por primera vez desde que te conozco me he dado cuenta de que todos sin importar rango o rumbo somos mechas, entiendo que no puedes redimir lo que ocasionaste, pero yo no soy mejor a eso, admiro tu fuerza Sekeer, al atreverte a volver aquí- Contesto el Táctico con la misma formalidad.

-Es bueno entender tus intenciones, pero yo no puedo ayudarte, más que para hacer de conocimiento tu recado- Finalizo un poco apenado.

Starscream cansado del juego viro enfocando de lleno a su ex rival. -¿De que estas hablando?- Fue su respuesta inmediata.

La patrulla no sabía como empezar, ¿Por qué compartir eso con el enemigo?, ironía eso es lo que marcaba el destino, ironía el hablar acerca de eso con el que lo ocasiono, ¿Pero quien mejor para entender esos pecados que el mismo pecador?

-Yo he dejado de gozar de la confianza de los míos- Susurro resignado

La realidad llego a los audios de la nave rudamente, ¿Qué DIJO?, la actitud del vehículo se hizo completamente comprensible, por eso le pidió que lo asesinará, por eso rogó por ese castigo.

-Sin embargo llevaré tu mensaje Decepticon, que las diferencias se acaben, es hora de volver a vivir en paz- Finalizo el Autobot esperando una respuesta. Su figura aerodinámica tembló levemente mientras se esforzaba por ocultar esas marcas que lo habían mostrado como un elemento débil en el pasado, tratando de superar esa realidad.

-Mi última oportunidad de redimirme se ha perdido, pero haré algo por el resto de los nuestros si aún esta en mis manos-Exclamo.

Starscream sonrío, por primera vez en Vorns a su rival, algo imposible, casi increíble ara ambas razas. Como cambian las cosas, como gira el mundo al final. Nunca subestimes a nadie ni te burles o presiones, sólo recuerda que todo recupera finalmente su lugar.

-Entonces así será- Finalizo el Sekeer dando la espalda al Autobot, la confianza emitida en ese movimiento iba más allá de loimaginable, pero el momento de abandonar el rencor había llegado él no sería quien se opusiese a un futuro para los suyos.

-Hemos peleado demasiado, sólo esta prueba faltaba pasar-

Obtén el perdón por lo que hiciste y busca mejorar la realidad-Se dijo recordando a sus compañeros aéreos una vez más.

-Espero que estén conformes, porque esto cada vez se torna más complicado-

……………………………………..

Optimus Prime se encontraba finalizando los detalles de un escrito, los últimos momentos habían sido más estresantes de lo normal, pero el reciente enfrentamiento lo había dejado pensativo.

-Al menos tengo el presentimiento de que Prowl estará bien al final- Se dijo recostándose en el escritorio, una costumbre poco común pero que había adoptado tiempo atrás.

-El único que sabía de eso era Spike- Pensó vagando en esos recuerdos, pero no repetirían el mismo error, esta vez no habría humanos incluidos, al menos mientras Primus así lo permitiera.

La señal de la computadora se activo alertando al comandante Autobot.

-Aquí Prime, informe TA-I- Exclamo agobiado.

-Señor tenemos una transmisión. Es de Prowl- Respondió la I.A. El guardián se levanto al momento que escucho la explicación de la computadora.

-¿Puedes transferirla?- Pregunto Optimus.

-Si señor, esta codificada pero la firma ha sido confirmada, espero que usted pueda descifrar el paswoord- Contesto la computadora transfiriendo la información a su oficina personal.

-Mensaje 2OC-pCOP- Leyó el Autobot con seriedad, él viejo código que ambos desarrollaron para teletran 1, Nadie además de ellos y Red Alert conocían su codificación. –Estaba esperándote viejo amigo- Susurro el vehículo de rescate tecleando la contraseña con facilidad.

¿Cuantas veces comentaron planes y detalles con ese código?, ¿Cuantas veces incluso platicaron por red?, sobre lo que el resto de las tropas pensaba o hacía, sobre las bromas de los gemelos, incluso sobre sus problemas personales y más.

Los viejos tiempos en el ARK resurgieron para el comandante quien por un momento sintió que las cosas podrían mejorar.

El mensaje fue claro y conciso de un modo que sólo el viejo Prowl podía redactar-

-Esto será más que interesante- Pensó preparándose. Puede ser una trampa se dijo, pero algo en su interior lo negó.

-Acabemos con esto de inmediato-Exclamo saliendo de la oficina sin informar a sus tropas el destino.

………………………………

Dead End, continúo explicando lo que sucedió cambiando algunos detalles estratégicamente al dar su reporte a Octane. Él triplecon simplemente acepto que no era culpa sólo del Stunticon, todos estaban un poco desesperados y se sentían atrapados ahí, por eso la necesidad de una batalla.

-Esta bien, comprendo Dead End, puedes retirarte- Confirmo el Jumbo Jet pensativo.- Star ha estado un par de horas con el Autobot a solas-Se dijo un poco preocupado, la verdad temía que se mataran mutuamente, pero no interrumpiría, eso era algo que el Sekeer se había ganado a pulso, su confianza.

-Oye Octane- Se escucho el llamado de Swindle quien se acerco tranquilamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contesto el Jumbo Jet.

-Vaya manera de dirigirse a un buen amigo- Respondió el Jeep.

-Ve al grano Swindle no tengo toda la noche- Comento la Pipa medio ignorando al irritante combaticon.

-Sólo pensé que te interesaría saber que Starscream acaba de marcharse con el Autobot- Le informo el ex gestalt sentándose tranquilamente en otra de las sillas observando la reacción del triplecon.

-¿Qué él que?, ¿Por qué no nos informo?- Pregunto el Jumbo Jet.

-Le dijo a Blitzwing - Contesto el Decepticon dorado molestando a su compañero, -Tal vez se canso del buen y amable Octane- Prosiguió recibiendo un golpe como respuesta.

-Voy a buscarlo- Se dijo levantándose.

-¿Y violar esa confianza?, por algo le dijo a él y no a ti- Pensó volviéndose a sentar.

-yo no voy a dudar de su decisión en este momento después de tanto- Comento observando la cara de ¿QUE? Del combaticon.

-Sip eso esta mejor- Exclamo, -Impresiónate-

………………………………..

Las dos naves sobrevolaron el área marcada, Blitzwig se alejo llevando consigo su carga mientras el Sekeer esperaba ese último encuentro.

-Muy bien Prime o lo arreglamos por las buenas, o lo hacemos por las malas- Se dijo la aeronave notando la figura solitaria de su rival.

El camión se detuvo frente a él transformándose.

-Estoy aquí como indicaste Starscream- Exclamo el líder Autobot.

-Creo que sabes de que se trata todo esto Prime- Contesto el Decepticon.

El momento de aclarar detalles había llegado probablemente ninguno diría enteramente la verdad o quizá sí, pero eso algo que quedaría solo entre ellos, después de todo era Optimus Prime.

……………………………………

Nunca creí que me escucharías o me darías la oportunidad- Inicio el Sekeer mirando al Camión quien reflejo la experiencia aprendida tras esos azules que iluminaron su rostro.

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas Starscream, demasiadas quizás, pero estoy seguro de que todo así como tiene un principio debe tener un final- Le confirmo el Autobot.

-Soy un asesino Prime, ¿Por qué darme la oportunidad?- Le cuestiono el Jet.

-No lo serías si esta guerra jamás hubiese comenzado- Fue la respuesta. –Ambos bandos nos hemos hecho mucho daño, creo que es justo decir que ya pagamos demasiado; perdimos nuestro planeta, ¿Qué mas queremos perder?- Continuo el guardián manteniendo su postura.

-Optimus Prime, existio un tiempo en el que esto no habría sido posible, pero ahora podemos intentar un acuerdo de paz- Respondió Star, sin embargo antes de eso creo que tu deberás escuchar la verdad…

Cada uno hablo, las cosas tomaron ese sentido revelando secretos y problemas, como si dos viejos amigos se encontrasen permitiéndoles ver la realidad, sus infiernos personales no diferían del todo; aunque algunos eran un poco más extremos que otros.

Hay distinta clase de dolores, ya sea Psicológicos o Físicos ambos pueden ser profundos y marcar las chispas.

Las escenas de esos momentos los rodearon, mientras las palabras continuaban, los sonidos de los caídos, los sacrificios hechos en el camino.

El enegon se vertió tantas veces en el pasado que tuvieron que casi matarse una vez para comprender lo que buscaban en verdad.

-No busco un pacto o convenio de amistad, eso jamás lo tendremos, pero un cese al fuego y el respeto de ambos bandos puede ser más que suficiente para que podamos coexistir, pues solo queremos un hogar.- Finalizo el avión de combate.

Con esa voz experimentada al nivel de aquel con el que conversaba.

Optimus Prime acepto lo que escucho compartiendo su versión de los hechos, ¿Por qué dejamos Cybertron?, ¿Quién nos hecho?, ¿Encontramos lo que buscábamos?- Todo se aclaro.

El Jet asintió al ver la mano del camión de bomberos extendida frente a él.

Un momento crítico, el que cerraría ese viaje, esa pesadilla, ese perdón.

Tonto fuiste Megatron, al dejar pasar la oportunidad, pero tu necesidad de poder te cegó por completo, pudimos hacer tantas cosas tan grandes, pero tu oportunidad paso, ahora nos toca a nosotros escribir el futuro, pero no enterrar el pasado. No. Ese se mantendría presente, con los nombres de todos los que lucharon, de todo lo que se perdió o los que se marcharon.

Con los hechos en la mente, para no repetir el mismo error en un futuro lejano.

Star tomo la mano ofrecida apretándola levemente.

-Bienvenidos sean al planeta tierra- Fue la afirmación de Optimus Prime líder de los Autobots.

………………………………..

Blitzwing sobrevoló a los dos cybertronianos ahora terrestres descendiendo lentamente. Prime le dio una mirada algo contrariada al Decepticon quien simplemente sonrió a esto.

-Se que dijimos solos, pero soy lo que soy Prime- Exclamo el Jet.

La compuerta de la nave purpúrea se abrió liberando al Autobot cautivo quien se alejo de triplecon lentamente.

-Pero cumplo mi palabra- Finalizo haciéndole la señal a su acompañante para marcharse, -Nos andaremos viendo por ahí- Dijo, -Y Prowl. Nadie mejor que tú mantener el orden de las cosas, ser el segundo al mando es importante- Finalizo

-¿Adonde podremos contactarlos?- Pregunto el líder Autobot rápidamente

-Donde más- Comento el Sekeer notando unas formas F-15 sobrevolando. Quién lo diría aun usan esos vejestorios- Comento distraídamente, -Grandes, pero realmente encantadores- Prosiguió elevándose. Atrás de él el Mig se le unió, la nave escaneo a los aviones cambiando a un estilo más singular, más humano- Creo que ya sabes donde encontrarme- Finalizo el renovado F-15 dando un giro para unirse a la formación terrestre.

El triplecon le acompaño mientras los dos se perdieron de vista.

………………………………

-Eso fue intenso- Comento Optimus finalmente dirigiendo su atención al Táctico.

-Lo se, pero me alegra que haya funcionado después de todo, las probabilidades estaban en contra- Fue la rápida respuesta. Prime le dirigió una mirada a Prowl.

-En efecto, aún así te arriesgaste, ¿Sabias lo que sucedería desde el principio?- Le cuestiono el camión de bomberos, en una charla como lo hicieron vorns antes.

-No señor, eso no lo sabía, pero después pude darme cuenta de la verdad- Respondió el Autobot . En realidad el Sekeer le había ayudado increíblemente.

-Optimus Prime, se que he tenido un comportamiento errático y poco comprensible, deseo expresar mis disculpas, demostrando que eso no habrá de repetirse- prosiguió el enforcer adoptando la singular posición de Firmes.

-No es necesaria esa formalidad Prowl, yo siempre he sabido lo que sucede; sólo necesitabas tiempo para poder enfrentar lo sucedido- Confirmo el líder Autobot.

-Aún así señor, yo violé todas las regulaciones que plasme en un principio y…- Argumento el Táctico deteniendo su sentencia.

-¿Siempre lo supo señor?- Pregunto finalmente.

-Claro, ¿Por qué crees que el puesto no ha sido asignado?- Le contesto Prime.

-Pero señor yo …no …-

-Olvida las formalidades viejo amigo, tu y yo tenemos mucho en que ponernos al corriente- Exclamo Prime alegremente.

-Me gustaría que me permitieras comenzar de nuevo Optimus, tú sabes ganármelo nuevamente- Susurro la patrulla dejando de lado la formalidad, como fue tiempo atrás.

-Es tu decisión Prowl, el puesto seguirá disponible-

-Gracias- Fue la respuesta obtenida, -Ahora sólo espero que SideBurn y X-brawn no traten de matarme- dijo

-Descuida, TA-I puede ayudar a reconstruirte-Bromeo el camión de bomberos.

-Auch, Gracias Señor- Replico el enforncer siguiendo a su comandante.

Los dos carros se retiraron tranquilos, felices de que finalmente obtendrían la deseada paz, sin saber que pronto tendrían otras visitas inesperadas, pero eso era parte del futuro no del presente.

………………………………

El tiempo para ambos bandos prosiguió, Star regreso a la nave máximal donde le informo al resto de los Decepticons acerca de su decisión obteniendo el visto bueno de casi todos, excepto de Atrotrain quien vio eso como una traición al código.

Ninguno hablo acerca del cambio de estilo o el porque retomar elementos de los F-15 en su comandante, en honor quizá de sus viejos acompañantes, un monumento que recordaría los viejos tiempos.

Starscream se detuvo de pie frente a la mina que habían elegido para comenzar su base, poco después de que el triplecon trasbordador se marchara.

-¿Volverá?- Se pregunto Octane a su lado.

-Lo hará- Se escucho la respuesta del constructicon antes que siquiera hiciera la pregunta a Starscream, -Es un tonto terco, pero regresará, siempre lo hacen- Finalizo Hook dando las ordenes al resto del grupo acerca del trabajo asignado.

El triplecon le miro impresionado.

-¿Estas seguro que no tomaste clases de Soundwave?- Exclamo siguiendo a la grúa quien le dirigió una mirada de ¡Cállate!

-Vaya que carácter- Contesto el Jumbo Jet.

Star continuo admirando el horizonte, todo parecía ir tomando rumbo finalmente, pero algo le decía que aún no habían terminado en ese punto.

-Se que algún día volverás Megatrón y yo estaré listo esperándote-Se dijo el Sekeer.

…………………………………..

FIN.

Notas del autor: ¿Por qué tanta prisa por escribirlo?, bueno tuve algo de tiempo el día de hoy y pensé en, porque no… después de tono no se cuando pueda volver hacerlo, je ,je, je, ya en serio cuando una idea llega a la mente es mejor dejarla salir porque nunca es igual la segunda vez.

AGRADESCO a todos que me hayan acompañado en esta saga de transformers en este universo tan conflictivo. Espero que les haya gustado.

ATENTAMENTE Arken elf.


End file.
